A Heart with Broken Strings
by Soul93
Summary: Vegeta's growing obssession with surpassing Goku begins to consume him to a point of self destruction, destroying everything he once held dear. Can the Prince save the remains of his shattered soul before it's too late? [To be edited and continued]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I'm slowly (very slowly) going through this fic and fixing typos- they make even me grimace, so just bare with me.

Follows the series until before the Majin Buu arc, then AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ etc…

III

The ringing of the alarm woke Vegeta, startling him into a frantic frenzy. His armor was already on and he didn't hesitate as he ran out of the room and into the hallway. Soldiers of all types were running in a state of panic, screaming about the invasion in the spaceship.

Now that Vegeta knew what the chaos was all about, he felt calm. In battle was the one place he could rise above all of Freeza's men and become the Saiyin Prince he was born to be. Purposely he walked in the opposite direction of the fleeing soldiers.

_What is fear?_ None cursed through his veins.

One man caught onto his arm, "Are you mad? Run for your life!" the coward cried, eyes wide with fear.

Vegeta flung his arm away glaring at the filth that had dared placed its tainted fingers on his armor. "I don't run," with that said Vegeta produced a tiny energy ball and killed the soldier without any remorse.

He felt like every cell in his being was pulsing as he strode forward, he would rise above them all. The corridor was dark with a lone light bulb flickering on and off emitting a buzzing sound. Irritated Vegeta blasted it, besides he didn't need the light. He was a far more superior race. He turned a corner and found himself staring at a disfigured shape at the far end.

He squinted slightly and watched as Freeza hung in mid air by the neck. His tail the one Vegeta loathed so much hanging limply to the ground, an indication of the owner's now lifeless status. Although a part of him rejoiced at the demise of the evil tyrant another part, the part that had suffered countless humiliations at the hand of that monster, shook in fury. _Who dared to have the honor that was rightly his?_

"You, what have you done?" he demanded from the tall figure, hands curling into fists.

The man dropped the now lifeless figure to the ground and turned slowly to face Vegeta.

"What you were always too weak to do. Vegeta," the voice mocked. It took him a moment to recognize the voice as it had never held so much malice and contempt before.

"Kakarot," the name stumbled out of his mouth automatically as if it lingered there even in his subconscious. Now that he'd said the name, the shadows shifted and he could clearly see the younger Saiyin.

"You're a disgrace Vegeta, what kind of Prince can't even save himself," the words struck deep, because these were the same words that haunted Vegeta continuously whether he was sleeping or he was awake.

"How dare you call me disgraceful you third class-" Vegeta stopped in mid rant as Goku let out a cold laugh cutting him off."How dare you laugh at me?!" he barked enraged, but that only seemed to make Goku laugh harder.

Never before had Vegeta held so much hatred towards one being as in that moment as the binds of self loathing twisted mercilessly around him.

With great anger Vegeta seemed to snap and when he spoke he could barely control the rage, "Don't you dare laugh at me Kakarot I'm the Prince of all Saiyins! I am your Prince…I am the **Legendary**!"

Vegeta woke startled, his Ki already on the defense. His mind raced madly as he tried to decipher where he was. There were no screams here, no sounds of explosions or the ringing of alarms. He sat up sniffing the air somehow knowing there wouldn't be the stench of blood nor burning skin, but to ease his mind he did it anyways.

His mind slowly began to piece back his memories. He was on Earth; he stared at the figure of the woman sleeping soundly besides him, Bulma. He expanded his senses, two doors down Trunks slept. He was fine. There was nothing to fear. He lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling and allowed the dream to replay itself in his thoughts.

_You are disgrace Vegeta._

He knew Kakarot would never utter those words, but he Vegeta would. Subconsciously he thought that of himself. The dreams had never stopped, they just changed scenery now and again, but when once he'd dreamt of watching planet Vegeta explode, he now dreamt of Kakarot surpassing him in every aspect. It demoralized Vegeta to no end to know someone, who didn't care about power as much as he did, continued to beat him at every turn.

No matter how hard he trained, no matter the pure undiluted dedication he put himself through - Kakarot is always just one step ahead.

He let out a frustrated growl, what more could he do? How long before one day his will just broke? His pride had taken so many beatings he doubted whether he could continue to keep his head held high. Vegeta felt like he was very close to losing his sanity, everyday he seemed to edge closer. Towards that primal darkness lurking just beneath his calm veneer-

"Vegeta what's wrong?" it was Bulma.

She stared up at him with eyes that still looked sleepy, her face twisted into a frown, concern for him evident. He'd unintentionally woken her, but he'd be damned if he apologized.

"Go back to sleep woman," he said irritated in his gruff voice.

Bulma sighed, it irked Vegeta how much she knew him, when at times he barely knew himself. He hadn't said anything, yet he knew she knew exactly what had awoken him up.

"How can I help you Vegeta if you won't let me?"she asked him in despair.

"I never asked for your help woman and I sure as hell don't need it!" he didn't know why he was taking out his frustrations on her, but he couldn't control his temper. His emotions were still too raw, the feeling of being omnipotent fresh in his mind.

Her eyes flickered with hurt but she kept quiet for a moment. Finally, she broke the tense silence, "Everyone needs help." She'd said it more to herself than him but Vegeta heard her loud and clear. It's a bitter taste in your mouth to admit defeat and he couldn't, not even to her. He heard her turn her back to him as if to go back to sleep, but he knew she wouldn't be able to. She was upset and he was being cruel. He growled angrily, but turned her gently back to face him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he stated allowing no room for argument.

"That's your problem Vegeta you don't talk about it, none of it and it hurts!" her voice was rising now and Vegeta wasn't in the mood for some petty argument.

He rolled himself on top of her, "Shut up…Bulma," he used her name simply because she always seemed to calm down when he did. It worked she wasn't shouting at him anymore, but she lay glaring at him.

He bent his neck laying a soft kiss on her neck. "Vegeta if you think sex will just magically make everything peachy then you are sadly mistaken," Bulma stated dryly turning her head slightly away from him.

She hadn't shoved him off so Vegeta took it as a good sign and nibbled her ear. Bulma sighed but said nothing. Vegeta knew he was avoiding the real problem but throughout the years, he found he could only lose himself completely in her arms. There he never felt inferior nor as if he lacked in anything. She made him feel and Kami knew how he needed to feel. Her soft unscarred body under his touch made him feel.

He began to make love to her, needing to shred every feeling of unworthiness from his being and just before they came in unison, he crushed his lips to her. "Say it," he commanded through his rugged breathing.

It was stupid but he wanted to hear her say it, damn it he needed to hear those words that kept him going even when all his will and pride had been battered.

"I love you Vegeta," Bulma said between pants still clutching onto her lover. Vegeta thrust once more deeply and they came together.

_I love you Vegeta._

Those words made him forget if only for the remainder of the night. Slowly he allowed himself to succumb to slumber, clutching his mate close to him. He slept but didn't dream, who needed dreams if they were worse than his reality?

He had nothing to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

The fork hit the plate again. Bulma sighed and glanced from Vegeta and then back to Trunks. A knife couldn't cut through the tension in the kitchen. Trunks intentionally stabbed his meat too hard again causing the fork to hit the plate making a clanging sound. Under her eyelashes, Bulma observed how a twitch began under Vegeta's eye; it was one of the warning signs that he was slowly losing his temper.

"Trunks would you stop that," Bulma scolded.

Trunks looked up at her with feigned innocence. "What…this?" and with that he hit the plate with a fork again.

"Do that one more time boy, and I'll plunge that knife in your hand!" Vegeta growled with a threatening finger pointed at Trunks direction.

Bulma watched as the two held each other's gaze for a moment. "Don't test me boy," Vegeta added.

Trunks averted his gaze staring instead at his plate. Bulma sighed again placing down her eating utensils. "Don't you start as well," The Saiyin prince gritted out, not even bothering to spare her a glance.

"Trunks, would you excuse us for a moment?" Bulma asked her eyes fixed on Vegeta.

"Gladly," Trunks mumbled before leaving the room.

"What was that for?" Bulma demanded once she was sure Trunks was out of ear shot.

"What?"

"Vegeta, you know what I'm talking about," Bulma said irritated. Vegeta moved his plate away from himself, wiped his face with a napkin then stood up. "Vegeta, we aren't finished talking about this!" Bulma hissed her control broken.

"I am," came Vegeta's cold reply. He turned heading for the door.

"Good Vegeta, just run, it's what you do anyways," Bulma said dryly. She wasn't sure what had prompted her to say it, but the fact that Vegeta continued to isolate her and Trunks was starting to get to her. Vegeta paused at the door, her words hanging like a noose in the air.

He clenched and unclenched his fists as if trying not to lose it completely. "It's not called running away when one is seeking freedom," he managed through clenched jaws. With that last resort, he exited the room, closing the door behind firmly before blasting off into the sky.

Bulma sat in the empty kitchen alone a part of her had hoped he would have banged the door, that way she would have known she had somehow managed to goad him, he hadn't and that bothered her more than if he had.

She felt cold inside like her heart was ripping slowly, not because she no longer loved her husband but because he needed help, and she couldn't help him. This wasn't one of her many inventions with a wire shortage, this was a living, breathing man with a scarred soul and with all her brains she couldn't fix that. Bulma bowed her head, biting in her lip so Trunks wouldn't hear her cry.

/

Vegeta flew for a while with no destination in mind. All he knew was that he'd had to leave before he lost it. A part of him was affected slightly by the fact that Bulma was upset, but the part of him that resided over weakness refused to let him console her_. He was not here to make her feel good about herself, right? _Vegeta cursed again. He was letting her emotions disturb him and that was unacceptable.

Here he was flying aimlessly when he should be training to get stronger, better, faster anything but wasting time! Yet how could he prepare for an enemy that was dead? Hadn't Kakarot taken the cowardly way out? _Self sacrifice my foot_. Vegeta thought angrily.

Yet he couldn't shake the odd feeling in his chest. When the day came would he be willing to die for the sake of someone else's life? Vegeta paused in mid air. _Could he simply give up the sweat and blood he'd shed in battle, for the sole purpose of being the strongest warrior in the world, to save a life? _But before Vegeta could ponder this further he felt the headache start again. It seemed to seep out of nowhere often catching him off guard.

Vegeta knew it was no ordinary headache, Saiyins don't get sick. He felt his muscles tense in spite of his will to remain unaffected by the attack. The pain shot from his head to the rest of his body rendering him numb and in that crazy moment of trying to regain control, Vegeta felt his body plummet. He had no control, his heart was racing and he could feel the overwhelming feeling he'd only felt three times in his whole life.

The first time had been when planet Vegeta was destroyed; the second had been the time he'd lost to Kakarot in battle and the third his death in the hands of Freeza -the feeling of being utterly powerless.

The impact of his body hitting the ground created a large crater on the ground. He felt bone break. But he'd been through worse, far worse. The headache refused to relent, this was the longest time it had attacked him so far. It was getting worse but he refused to tell that woman about it. She'd probably say 'talking' would fix it. As if words could ever bury past failures and regrets.

Vegeta took his time getting up, spitting the blood that had built up in his mouth. _Yet another weakness he had that Kakarot didn't have._

He was angry to the core, the resentment burning deep from his soul. _How was it possible that a third class Saiyin was stronger than him? He, Vegeta Prince of all Saiyins? He who was destined to be the one to free his people from under Freeza's mad rule? How? _Vegeta stood up clenching his fists to resists clawing at his skin.

Bulma was wrong, he wasn't running away, how could he when he breathed, slept and dreamt his own inferiority to his biggest arch rival? No place could ever be far enough. Kakarot was dead but now more than ever Vegeta felt his presence, constantly there to mock him at every turn.

No matter how hard or sometimes boarding on the extreme his training was, Kakarot was always just that step ahead_! Damnit, once he'd been stronger where did it all go wrong? _

The throbbing in his head was almost blinding, but Vegeta's fury made him blind to everything else. How could he get stronger? Surpass Kakarot once and for all, only then could he finally wear his armor with pride. Only then could he hope to be a better father to his only heir. Vegeta took a step forward but lost his footing, crashing to the ground again.

Swearing he stood up again this time more careful with his movements. He would get stronger then Kakarot, his sanity depended on it. Sacrifices would have to be made. He had no place for emotion. He had no place for her.

/

"Mom, do you think Dad's coming back tonight?" Trunks asked for what seemed like the hundredth time to Bulma.

"Trunks, your father is big enough to take care of himself," Bulma said to deter further questions.

"Ohhhkay I guess you're right, do think that perhaps…" Trunks voice trailed off.

Bulma tucked his blankets more securely around him. "Perhaps what?" she asked somewhat distracted.

"Like…"her son began before shaking his head and trailing off. "forget it. It's a crazy idea anyways," he mumbled under the covers.

"I won't think it's crazy."

Trunks kept quiet for a moment as if deciding whether or not to tell his mom. Bulma placed a kiss on his forehead though it was received begrudgingly by her four year old son. Deciding Trunks wouldn't tell her Bulma headed for the door, turning the lights off, but before she could wish Trunks good night and leave, Trunks finally spoke. "I was wondering if Dad got back and stuff… that he could just check around my room. I saw some suspicious shadows the other night and thought perhaps some monster is lurking in my room and dad could check it out…that's if he won't mind…"

Bulma was glad the room was dark or hiding the pain from her eyes would have been difficult. "I'll tell him when he comes back," she said, her voice sounding convincing that Vegeta would return.

"Thanks mom!" the relief was evident from the toddler, "Just don't say I told you though…act as if you saw it. I don't want dad to think I'm not brave."

"Okay honey, goodnight Trunks," Bulma said glad her voice didn't betray her turmoil.

"Night mom!"

Bulma closed the door to Trunk's room softly behind her. With a heavy heart she made the short trek to her room, closing the door behind her.

Bulma felt almost numb as she went about getting undressed, starting the water in the tub and finally climbing in. She was in no rush and instead just sat there lost in thoughts. She didn't even turn when Vegeta walked into the bathroom. She wouldn't ask where he'd been. _Why ask questions, there were no answers for_? Hadn't he told her those exact words once? The silence was tense but Bulma wouldn't yield this time.

"Are you no longer speaking to me, woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

Bulma cupped water in her hands and watched it pool through her fingers, "Isn't that what you want Vegeta?"

"No."

"Well I don't know anymore what you want; I'm not psychic Vegeta…" Bulma let her voice trail off before she started on another rant about him needing help.

"You, I want you," Vegeta replied.

Bulma knew it was only a half truth, Vegeta wanted strength and she unfortunately couldn't give him the type he believed he needed. _But if we all lived life by accepting only the truth we would surely be miserable. _With that thought in mind Bulma finally allowed her eyes to meet Vegeta.

A breath got stuck in her throat as she saw the state he was in. His suit was torn and bloodied. She wouldn't ask, not from lack of curiosity, but because she knew Vegeta wouldn't tell her. Bulma sat up straighter in the tub. "You aren't planning on walking around those dirty clothes forever surely?" she asked trying her best to keep her voice from shaking.

Vegeta's eyes were no longer holding hers but lost in their roving of her scantly covered body. As if in a trance, he tore of his clothes, slowly walked the short distance to the tub his eyes never stopping their stepped into the spacious tub without a word, his back turned to her. Bulma swallowed the lump that had been building in her throat. With shaky hands she took the bath sponge and began to wash him off. Her eyes reconnecting every scar on his back she knew by heart.

Yet how a Saiyin had come to possess such scars always confused her. Once she'd asked him and with a snarl Vegeta had replied that their origins would scar her untainted mind.

"Do you plan on scrubbing that piece of skin raw?"

Bulma hadn't realized that in her silent musing she'd been scrubbing the same spot. "You know if you're going to be so rude you can scrub your own back Prince," Bulma snapped. She was surprised when Vegeta chuckled softly; it had been a while since she'd heard that laugh.

"Just wait until it's your turn woman, you'll walk out here looking like a lobster," Vegeta warned but his voice lacked any malice and in Vegeta terms that meant he was joking.

Bulma smiled. She had to enjoy every rare occasion as it came when it came to Vegeta. "Hmmm we shall see about that," she said.

"Is that a challenge?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes it's a challenge," she answered dryly.

Before Bulma could blink Vegeta had somehow managed to pin her under him causing a huge splash of water to puddle on the floor.

"Vegeta, who the hell is going to clean that?" Bulma demanded struggling not only under him but to keep her face above the surface.

Vegeta smirked. "You will of course," came the arrogant reply.

"What? Do I look like a maid to you Vegeta? I will not be cleaning that-"

"Not before I'm done with you," Vegeta said biting softly on her lip breaking of her rant and thought.

Bulma knew that sooner or later their problems would need actual talking out, but right now her train of thought was all muddled up. When he wanted to, Vegeta could make her forget all the pain he caused her with just a kiss. He didn't say it but Bulma knew that this was his way of apologizing. And for that she'd forgive him, like she always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma sat in the car her thoughts all in a mess. She'd been to the doctor's for a routine check up just to find out she was no more than three weeks pregnant. _Had she been so out of tune with her own body that she hadn't noticed at all_? Bulma raked a shaky hand through her hair. What would she tell Vegeta? He hadn't been thrilled when he'd learnt she was pregnant with Trunks_. What about this child growing inside of her now? _

With everything that was currently going on between them right now, a child would only make things worse - yet the thought of an abortion was beyond inconceivable. She would not tell him at first. Wait until everything was sorted then reveal the news. With that resolve, Bulma started the engine of her car.

/

"Dad can we take a break already?" Trunks asked with a whine laced in his voice. Vegeta continued doing pushups as if he hadn't heard. Trunks let out a long dramatic sigh but still his father said nothing."Dad-"

"Do you wish to be stronger, Trunks?" Vegeta asked, pausing to look up at Trunks.

The young boy didn't hesitate to answer, "Well yeah but I also want-"

"If you want to be strong then you better shut up and do fifty!" Vegeta barked.

Trunks groaned. "You promised I only had to do-"

"100"

"That's double the first-"

"200 hundred and I'm only doubling if you keep complaining," Vegeta said.

Trunks glared at his father but nevertheless began his pushups.

"Then your mother claims you don't learn anything from training, I believe I've just taught you the geometric sequence," Vegeta said with a smirk.

The rest of the training went with no complaints from Trunks and after a grueling two hours, Vegeta let the boy go. If only he used that same enthusiasm in training, Vegeta thought watching Trunks disappear into the house in incredible speed. With one last glance at the house Vegeta turned back to the control pad. Quickly he keyed in a real gravity level. He'd since tripled his gravity level to 1200 after that anticlimactic performance against cell.

It was pure frustration that drove him to such extremities. He couldn't, wouldn't let go of the fact that Kakarot's spawn had defeated the ugly green lizard and not him. Even in death, Kakarot managed to defeat him, not directly, but his blood did flow through that boy after all. Filthy lower class Saiyin blood! His mind refused to comprehend how that was even possible, granted Kakarot had trained in the GR before arriving in Namek, but surely he Vegeta had made up for it tenfold during the three years preparing for the androids?

Vegeta let out a frustrated growl. No being could move at such gravity yet he pushed his body, each muscle seeming to ripple through his body to complete each technique. He could feel the strain, his muscles seeming to stretch involuntarily. His heartbeat was increasing and he could feel that blasted headache beginning. Vegeta clutched at his head sinking to the floor.

The pain was searing through his skull and for a moment, he expected his head to explode. It didn't and with shaky breathes he rose from the floor steadily.

"How the mighty have fallen..." a familiar voice mocked.

Vegeta turned quickly almost losing his focus. "Shut up Radditz!" he barked at the older Saiyin.

The Saiyin omitted a cruel laugh. "You aren't even worthy of the title of prince," the voice continued with scorn.

"I'll send you back to hell were scum like you belong!" Vegeta raged forming a Ki ball and blasting at the direction of the voice.

A training Bot exploded.

Vegeta felt his hands tremble slightly. Radditz was dead, it was an illusion. He told himself yet he couldn't shake the feeling of how true those words had rung. Composing himself Vegeta shut down the GR, he was too disgruntled to continue training.

/

Bulma picked another wire careful not to disturb the other wiring in the process. If she could just steadily place this in here then-

"Woman, where do you keep the medication here?" Vegeta demanded bursting into the Lab.

Bulma yelped in surprise accidently dropping the wire in the maize again. "Damn it Vegeta, look what you made me do!" she shouted turning to glare at her husband.

"I made you do nothing," Vegeta said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right, I just dropped a crucial wire in a moment of madness?" Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta shrugged, "I fail to see how the state of your mind is any problem of mine."

Bulma huffed, seething silently. "Why are you bothering me any ways huh?" she asked.

Vegeta shifted, his gaze slightly to her shoulder. "Ineedanasprin," he mumbled quickly.

"What?"

"I NEED AN ASPRIN! Are you deaf?" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm going to be if you raise your voice like that again," Bulma snapped rubbing her ringing ears. "Why do you need an aspirin, thought you hated any type of earth medication labeling it 'poisonous rubbish'?"

"That was then and now is now," Vegeta replied curtly.

Bulma's forehead creased slightly as she searched Vegeta's face for any clues. His face was blank, no surprise there. "Well you still haven't given me a reason," she pointed out.

"Your constant mindless babble gives me headaches, is that a good enough reason?" Vegeta challenged.

Bulma sighed but remained quiet seeming to be in contemplation.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"The pills, Bulma!"

"Oh I was just thinking that with your DNA coding you'd need something stronger than an over the counter prescription…so I'll see what I can mix together for you," She replied searching her coat for her notepad and pen.

"Good I need it by today," Vegeta said stiffly.

Bulma's eyes widen. "Vegeta, my life doesn't revolve around you just so you know!"

"It can revolve around a banana for all I care just get the aspirin done…please," The last word was said with hesitation and caught Bulma off guard.

"Okay I'll start on it just as soon as I find my notepad."

Vegeta nodded then turned heading for the door.

"Thanks for asking me Vegeta," Bulma called out after him. Vegeta paused in mid stride, turning his head slightly back to her. "You're notepad and pen, are lying on your desk," he said and left.

Bulma turned to her desk and sure enough they were there. She smiled to herself at Vegeta's rare display of sweetness. But as she began working out the chemicals and products she'd need for the 'super' aspirin she couldn't help the unease that formed in her stomach.

Since she'd known Vegeta more personally and that was close to a decade now, she'd never heard him complain of any illness. This with the fact that Vegeta has seen the walls of the reformatory room more times than one could count. Why now? And over something as trivial as a headache?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Author's note:** Again, thank you so much for the reviews they inspire a writer to update faster and are much appreciated. Here is the atrociously long chapter I promised and hopefully with no or little mistakes. I'm planning on fixing the other chapters soon.

**WARNING**: this chapter is not for the feint hearted!

Vegeta dressed in the dark of the early hours. He'd hardly slept a wink and his head was pounding again. Frustrated he took the little bottle Bulma had given him the previous night and took out several pills, he didn't even bother taking them with water. Besides, he'd drink water before starting his training anyways. "Vegeta its 4am in the morning come back to bed," Bulma said her voice muffled by pillows. Vegeta gave a disapproving grunt. If he allowed this woman to influence him, he'd probably end up looking like that spineless coward Yajirobe. "I don't have time for such trivial tasks woman," Vegeta snapped. "That's not the song you were singing last night," Bulma said in a sing-song voice. Vegeta huffed. "I don't sing period!" he snapped, storming out the room.

Vegeta was glad the pills were working the headache had stopped and he could concentrate on getting stronger. His body was straining in pain but pain was the only thing he truly understood. It was familiar, something that had remained a constant in his life. That's why he welcomed it, embraced it because it served to remind him of his one true purpose, to get stronger. It drove him to push even beyond his physical capacity.

Vegeta was so caught up in his own thoughts he at first didn't notice the figure in the far corner of the room. He paused, shock vibrating through his being. It was more out of habit then respect for the figure that he went on one knee. "Father,"

"You have forgotten me Vegeta," the figure said. Vegeta shook his head. "Never father,"

"You've forgotten your birth right therefore you have forgotten me," The figure said. Vegeta watched as the tall man moved towards to him, looking down on him in all his royal glory. "Vegeta look at yourself, what has become of you my son?" the voice was less sympathetic and more pitying. Vegeta felt his hands clench into fists as he tried to control his anger. "What has become of the royal bloodline? Tainted to the core," King Vegeta snarled. Vegeta could feel his temper straining. He had the power to silence his father with one Ki blast, yet he couldn't.

There was still a part of him that yearned for his father's approval. "There are no more Saiyins left," Vegeta spoke his voice void of emotion. King Vegeta nodded. "Yes for you too are dead to me Vegeta," the King said coldly. Vegeta jumped up. "I was not the one who coward under Frieza's rule, I didn't die in that pitiful explosion," Vegeta fired all control lost. There was a moment of tense silence between father and son.

"I wish you had, that way you would have died with honor," with that said, the King turned his red cape following behind him. "Don't you dare turn your back on me Father!" Vegeta shouted out. King Vegeta paused, turning slightly to face the fallen prince. "On the contrary, it's you who has turned his back on us Vegeta, your race,"

Vegeta sank to the floor and in frustration slammed a fist on the floor, the vision of his father still playing in his mind. Had he betrayed his own race somehow? If he'd managed to defeat Frieza would he have ended up in this blasted planet? His thoughts were moving in broken pieces. He tried to stand up, but his legs felt heavy. He was trying to concentrate on moving but his mind felt muddled up. He could faintly feel the beginnings of a headache coming on and swore profusely. Was it possible he'd driven himself into a state of insanity? Vegeta didn't get to pounder that thought further as his body slumped to the floor and everything went black.

"Hey Trunks aren't you suppose to be training with your father?" Bulma asked as her son entered the kitchen. "Yeah but he ignored me when I went knocking on the GR door so I figured he wanted to train alone," Trunks replied with a shrug. "Well what are you going to do with yourself all day?" Bulma asked.

"Don't know maybe hang out with Goten or something," Trunks said grabbing a large bagel. Bulma nodded. "Okay just tell Chichi so she won't freak out like last time," Bulma warned. Trunks laughed. "That was so funny,"

"I mean it young man,"

"Fine cool we'll tell her. See you mom," With that said Trunks took another bagel and made a bee line for the door. "It feels almost like just yesterday I had to practically beg him to part with that hat he adored so much, now I can barely keep him still longer enough for a hug," Bulma said with a sigh. "They do grow up fast, just yesterday you used to wears those cute booties. Remember Bulma?" Bunny asked smiling. Bulma groaned. "Don't even remind me! I better get something to eat before I kneel over," She said rummaging in the fridge.

"Talking about eating, I haven't seen that sexy son-in-law of mine all day. Bulma you didn't perhaps hurt his feelings did you?" Bunny asked with an accusatory tone. "What? Me, hurt Vegeta please," Bulma said rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying his such a fragile soul and you love to push people Bulma…perhaps it's my fault for dropping you on your head when you were a baby," Bunny mused aloud. "You dropped me on my head when I was a baby?"

"Oh come now Bulma, you were such a fat little thing always fussing about, besides you seem to have turned out okay," Bunny replied smiling. "Yeah I married a semi-psychotic alien…couldn't have turned out better," Bulma said sarcastically. "Exactly now you should probably go check on Vegeta, poor thing must be dying of hunger," Bunny said completely ignoring Bulma's sarcasm with that airy way of hers. "Maybe…but you know Vegeta he'll probably accuse me of trying to sabotage his training,"

"How you do run on Bulma! He'll just be glad you came to check on him," Bunny said preparing a meal for what seemed like a hundred people instead of only one. Bulma rolled her eyes, stealing a celery stick. "No ways Mom I'll just go finish up in the lab then take a nap," Bulma replied before taking a bite from the celery stick. "I guess you can rest, what with a baby on the way you need to be as healthy as can be," Bunny said never looking up from chopping vegetables for a soup. Bulma spat out her food. "Mom I didn't tell you I'm pregnant!"

"Well I'm a woman I can tell such things, and Bulma I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak with your mouth full," Bunny said disapprovingly. Bulma let out an exasperated sigh before storming out the kitchen. "Young love," Bunny mused.

Vegeta woke to the hum of the GR, it had continued running even after he'd passed out making his muscles protest in pain. He groaned as he hoisted himself up with difficulty. He had no idea how much time had elapsed since he'd lost consciousness. He doubted that it had been more then a few hours for surely that woman would have come screaming at the door. He stretched his muscles popping a tense one in the neck. He was alert again and could continue his training. His stomach growled but he ignored it.

There was a time he'd gone for days without food during his time working under Frieza; therefore, he knew a few missed meals wouldn't be the end of him. He walked the GR controls, decreasing the gravity back to a 1000G, he wanted to train but he was smart enough to know his body was currently weak. He began to train losing himself in the soothing rhythm of well practiced moves. For now, the techniques would provide him the distraction he needed to keep the hallucinations at bay.

The doorbell rang again and Bulma hurried to answer the door. "Hi Chichi," she greeted the other woman. Chichi looked slightly more haggard then usual. "Hey Bulma, is Goten around?" she asked already looking over Bulma's shoulder. "Yep he and Trunks were playing out back just a while ago," Bulma replied stepping aside to let Chichi in. "I swear that boy takes more after Goku then just his looks! Always gallivanting around without a care in the world," Chichi said with an edge to her tone. Bulma decided to keep her mouth shut; it was not her place anyways.

"Would you like something to drink while I call him in?" Bulma asked leading the way to the kitchen. "Juice please, the heat out here is smoldering," Chichi said wiping at her brow. Bulma didn't even bother suggesting that if perhaps Chichi opted to wear lighter clothing the heat wouldn't bother her as much; Chichi would surely go on some rant of how a married woman had to present herself properly.

Bulma took out a jar of juice from the fridge and poured it into two glasses, offering one to Chichi. Chichi thanked her and gulped it down in short seconds. A silence fell over them and Bulma couldn't help think how maybe they both wouldn't have to suffer alone if they'd been close friends. Bulma had never had girl friends and now married with a child she wished she'd made the time. The Z gang was fine for get togethers at Roshi's but not the serious type of stuff, well except maybe saving the world, but that didn't stretch to marriage problems.

Vegeta's breaths came in short pants as sweat trickled down his skin. He was exhausted but refused to stop. At one point he'd felt so close to reaching Super Saiyin 2 level, he could have tasted it. So close, always so close but never there. He needed to let go of everything like he'd done before to become a super Saiyin, only now things were different. He cared far too much to simply stop. Stiffly he walked to the control panel; he'd just increase the level a bit, enough to tire himself to the point of such extreme fatigue he wouldn't have to dream tonight.

His finger was just about to touch the button when an all too familiar voice echoed in his head. "Tsk tsk, Vegeta when will you ever learn? You're nothing but a stupid monkey!" Frieza said mockingly. Vegeta spun around blasting a Ki ball in the direction of the voice. He raised his arm to avoid getting glass into his eyes, as the Ki blasted through Bulma's screen communicator. "Hey Vegeta over here," came another voice behind him. Vegeta swirled around. "Damn you Zarbon!" he shouted charging forward. His fist collided with the wall causing a dent.

"How does it feel Vegeta? Your own pride your biggest downfall?" Another voice mocked. Vegeta powered into super Saiyin mode firing blasts at the green lizard that was Cell. Training bots fell to the ground damaged beyond repair. Vegeta was panting heavily now. He couldn't even see straight any more but still their mocking voices continued to mock him, reminding him of all his failures and mistakes. He was fighting an invincible enemy and losing badly.

Gone was his focus and for briefs moments during his blind rage Vegeta believed he'd lost his sanity too. He jumped away narrowly missing a Ki blast that was deflected by the simulation. "Face it Vegeta you'll never be stronger then me," a voice said. It was the same voice that had Vegeta wrenching in nightmares, the voice that rang in his head everytime he sort to get stronger, the voice that reminded him of his own inferiority, Kakarot's voice. Vegeta snarled at the younger Saiyin.

"You're dead so stay that way," he spat out. The figure scratched his head. "Perhaps, but doesn't this make you even more angry Vegeta? I mean with me dead you will never be able to defeat me. The shame of losing to me in battle will stay with you for the rest of your life,"

Vegeta couldn't stand pity least of all coming from the likes of Kakarot. "I'll drag you from death myself just to blast you back there again!"

The figure laughed. "Stop laughing!" it only seemed to cause more, louder laughter. Vegeta felt his rage manifest into consuming heights, he'd shut up Kakarot once and for all. With that thought, he prepared his final move, his galactic gun attack. In his blind rage Vegeta had forgotten he was in a confined space, he'd forgotten he was at Capsule grounds he'd forgotten all but one thing. Defeating Kakarot.

Bulma and Chichi were just stepping out into the back yard when the explosion erupted. Chichi yelped running for Goten, who stood wide eyed staring at what had once been Vegeta's GR. "Dad!" Trunks shouted intending to run to the rubble but was stopped by a strong hold from Chichi. Though he tried to struggle free it was futile, he didn't have the strength to fight. Bulma raced to the rubble her heart in her throat. "Vegeta!" she called out climbing over shard metal. "Vegeta?" Bulma shouted moving rubble with her bar hands searching frantically for any sign of Vegeta. Her mind was racing and her body seemed to be going into shock.

The explosion seemed to have turned almost everything into dust. "Vegeta baby just hold on," Bulma said her words filled with turmoil. Bulma wasn't very religious but she found herself praying to a kami for Vegeta's life. Finally, she spotted a gloved hand she knew all to well. She stumbled over herself to get to it. She pushed away scrapes of metal revealing the limp body of Vegeta. "Vegeta? Honey can you hear me?" she was shaking him needing to see him stir. "Vegeta wake up! Damn it Vegeta!" she shouted running her hand over him searching for any signs of life. Please Kami not like this.

Bulma silently pleaded as she cradled his head on her lap. A paramedic team from Capsule Corp came running to the scene with a stretcher, they knew the drill by now, but even they could sense that this time things were different. Bulma helped them place the body on the stretcher. "Chichi take the boys away from here!" she shouted not wanting to see Trunks tear strained face for she knew she would then also break down and cry.

She couldn't cry not yet, not when Vegeta's life was in danger. "Damn it where is all this water coming from?" Bulma demanded wiping at Vegeta's chest. "Uhm Dr. Briefs you're crying," one of the paramedics pointed out. Bulma hadn't even been aware she was crying, but hurriedly wiped at her face. She ran after the paramedics carrying the stretcher. She nearly ran into Chichi who had come out again after leaving the boys with Bunny.

"Bulma how can I help?" she asked hesitant. "Thank you Chichi but I got it from here, but if Trunks could stay by you tonight that would be great." Bulma replied hurriedly. "No problem, as long as you need," Chichi said. Bulma nodded. "Thank you Chichi," she said already heading after the paramedics.

"Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"There's blood running down your legs," Chichi pointed out startled. Bulma didn't even glance at her legs. "I know…I'm having a miscarriage," she replied before turning away and running to the ICU wing of the building. She wouldn't cry for this lost baby or Vegeta right now, Bulma decided mentally. Later she'd cry not now...she couldn't.

I know before you say it, "How could I?" well its building up the progression of the story unfortunately. The interaction between Vegeta and the King were inspired by Lion King and the rest from bits of stuff I've watched. Well there is not much to say after this cliffhanger except perhaps…REVIEW, REVIEW and before I forget REVIEW. I'd love to know your feedback on this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Author's note**: Thank you for the reviews. I now have an exact idea where this is going I have even drafted out the ending but unfortunately, I can't update as regularly – tight schedule period. But thank you for the patience!

Bulma reentered the ward; she'd taken a quick shower and with it removed all traces of her miscarriage. Her mind was still in shock, but she forced herself to look forward. The time for grieving would come just not now. She'd called Trunks to check if he was settling well at the Sons and aside from worry, he was fine. Bulma ran a hand through her hair as she entered the room Vegeta was recovering in.

After surgery, she'd had him placed in a regenerative tank so his recovery would quicken. They were able to get him breathing again and for that she was thankful. "Dr. Briefs can I have a word please?" it was the head surgeon who'd worked on Vegeta. Bulma braced a smile. "Dr. Stevens, thank you," she said turning to him. The doctor nodded but seemed distracted. "Is something wrong?" Bulma asked sensing that there was something the doctor was keeping from her. Dr. Stevens seemed to hesitate for a bit but then cleared his throat.

"Well while we were running tests on your husband we found a considerable amount of opium and lithium carbonate in his blood," Dr. Stevens said. Bulma sighed. "He was having headache problems so I mixed him a dose,"

"Forgive my brashness Dr. Briefs, but opium is a highly poisonous substance, if not for Vegeta's superior DNA coding we'd be examining a corpse!" The doctor exclaimed. "Are you suggesting I caused my husbands current condition?" Bulma demanded, hands on her hips. "I'm suggesting that you didn't improve matters, further more Lithium Carbonate is usually administrated on patients with signs of mental disturbances. Is your husband well Dr. Briefs?" Dr. Steven's asked maintaining his calm.

"He's been suffering nightmares, mood swings and recently odd headaches, I assumed it was due to stress," Bulma replied trying to clear any doubt concerning Vegeta's mental state. Dr. Steven's nodded. "It seems we might be looking into a case of mild schizophrenia, perhaps you should have him under observation?"

Bulma shook her head. "That won't be necessary, Vegeta is not schizophrenic. Thank you for your advice doctor but I can handle things from here," Bulma said, her voice breeching no argument. Dr. Steven's seemed to hesitate but one look from those piercing blue eyes made him keep quiet.

He nodded briefly to Bulma then strode out. Bulma ran a shaky hand through her hair. What if Vegeta had reached his end? Would she forgive herself if his condition deteriorated and she'd refused to have him checked by a professional psychiatrist? Bulma sighed, torn between her love for Vegeta and the right thing to do. She walked slowly up to the regenerative tank, placing a hand over the lid and simply watching Vegeta. He seemed so serene at that moment and it made her heart ache.

* * *

He was running…correction he was chasing, he had nothing to fear, nothing to run from. The blood pumped through his body urging him to move faster. He could feel his new powers surging through him propelling him to greater and newer heights. He was invincible and no one was his equal. This was how life was supposed to be like. He had finally for told the prophecy that had been promised to his race. Vegeta flew down, landing in the deserted village.

Deserted all but for one, the one he'd come to. His head held high he walked to the woman. She was wrapped in mourning attire, her grey eyes peeking behind a black scarf. Blood flowed in the river and he walked over the corpse littered on the ground. Not once did he pause in his purpose filled stride forward. Finally, he reached the woman. "Show me the truth," he commanded. She shook her head, eyes downcast. Vegeta had never been a patient man and he wasn't about to start now.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm forcing her to scream in pain. He'd travelled many light years to reach her and refused to turn back without an answer. "Show me who's the strongest!" he demanded shoving her to the ground. The woman began to sob. "Show me or I swear I will blast you to smithereens!" his voice was cold and menacing, he meant every word he'd said. The woman trembled in fear but reached inside her robes extracting a mirror. "Sometimes Prince Vegeta, the not seen is better then the seen," she said sadly.

Vegeta snatched the mirror, he already felt the new power unleashed inside of him now he'd see it for himself. He raised the mirror to his face and for a long moment stared at the reflection in disbelieve. His hands began to shake and he felt the sweat gathering at his temples. This was not his reflection. It was the reflection of Kakarot! He threw the mirror and watched it crash into a million reflections of Kakarot. He looked down at himself. The orange Ki and the blue sweat bands on each wrist. Vegeta pulled at his hair letting out a blood wrenching scream.

He fell to his knees his head pounding. He clutched at his heart, feeling it twist in painful agony. He closed his eyes, willing the pain away, all of it. Somewhere in is turmoil he heard what sounded like a baby's cry. He blinked in confusion, standing up on shaky feet. He looked around him, the woman was long gone and the village was burning up in flames yet still the cry continued. Vegeta raced through the buildings searching for this cry. He was never one for heroic acts but this cry consumed him with the burning need to save its owner.

He blasted a door with a small Ki blast as to not injury the house's resident. He nearly sighed in relieve when he found Bulma sitting on a chair her back towards him. "Woman are you mad this place is burning down, let's go!" he shouted at her. She didn't stir. Vegeta growled in frustration. He grabbed her shoulder intending to turn her to him, but stopped dead. Bulma sat cradling an infant in her arms. Vegeta felt his blood turn cold. The infant lay lifeless in her arms. The picture made his stomach turn.

He stepped back not wanting to see any more, he'd seen enough, architecture of his own demise. He took another step and began to slowly fall backwards. He was falling and rendered powerless. His body was sinking into a dark pool of water. He could feel the water build in his lungs and for a second welcomed it, but as always his own will won out and he found himself desperately clawing his way out.

He was struggling to move, he was in an enclosed space. Panicking he thrust with all his might forward. He burst through the regenerative tank, water splashing into a puddle on the floor. He was panting, the oxygen mask, squashed inside his one hand. The rivulets of water cascaded down his body, each one streaming down over scars never forgotten. He stumbled out of the destroyed tank, his hands shaking slightly, the dream still fresh in his mind. Now more than ever, Kakarot's face remained etched in his memory.

Note: the 'woman's' grey eyes indicates her blindness.

It took me forever to get this finished but alas, I did. Vegeta's dream was a mix from past and present events, all this confusion will begin to make more sense in the next chapter, Vegeta's headaches are explained and no his not losing his mind…as such. So continue to review its so motivating


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**Author's note**: Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm so glad I finished this chapter so quickly. The words in italics are parts from Vegeta's past. If you're perceptive, you will able to figure out what's been happening to Vegeta by the end of this chapter if not; well the 6th chapter will all but spell it out for you.

Bulma watched Vegeta from the corner of her eye, he stood leaning against the wall staring out the window. She felt the tension prickling her skin, but couldn't say anything. What could she say? "Why didn't you tell me?" Vegeta asked his voice was void of any emotion, blank. She felt the lump forming in her throat and blinked away the tears. "I was planning too," Bulma replied her voice quivering with emotion. "Yet you didn't," there was a hint of accusation in his tone that made Bulma's temper rise. "It's not like we had endless hours of conversation Vegeta!" she snapped.

Vegeta turned his eyes back to her and then reverted his gaze back to the window. "So it's my fault?" Vegeta asked. Bulma opened and closed her mouth. Did she think it was his fault? She wasn't so sure anymore. Vegeta took her silence as a yes. "Fine then, I will cause you no more grief," he spoke solemnly his voice cold. She watched him walk stiffly to the balcony doors, his hands curled around the handles and as if realizing his intent, Bulma threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't leave Vegeta," she pleaded into his shirt. A silence fell between them for a moment, and then Vegeta opened the door.

The weather had changed and a storm lurked in the horizon. Calmly Vegeta pried Bulma's arms of him. He then turned slightly to her, holding her eyes with his only for a second before he blasted into the sky. Bulma fell back on her hinges, her mouth slightly agape. It was not Vegeta's prompt leave that had rendered her speechless, but rather his eyes. They had been emotionless and in that moment, it was as if he hadn't even known her. Bulma wrapped her arms around herself, trembling slightly. That hadn't been Vegeta. Those eyes did not belong to the man who fathered her child, whom she loved dearly. That couldn't have been Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta flew through the air at blinding speed, his head pounding. It felt as if his skull would break into two. He clenched his teeth steeling himself from the pain. This was ridiculous and a sign of his growing weakness. The storm finally broke and a downpour of cold rain began. Vegeta refused to stop; he was determined to get to his destination. He powered up, gaining more speed. He flew through the landscapes paying no attention to his surrounding. It was as if lights were directing him to where he was headed. Not once did he go off course. It had been more then a decade ago but he remembered everything up to the smallest detail.

How could he possibly forget the place he'd faced his first defeat from someone besides Frieza in his adult years? How could he forget the place he'd first bled blood in this planet? Vegeta hadn't forgotten, he couldn't. He saw the vacant area looming closer. It was dark and raining yet he could see everything clearly. His head was still pounding but he forced that pain to the back of his head. He landed on the ground his boots sinking slightly in the mud that had now formed. He looked around him as if expecting something to happen."Nappa?' the name rolled of its own accord from his lips.

_They were standing over a mountain each wearing evil smirks_.

Vegeta blinked, he was standing alone in the rain again yet he could almost hear Nappa's chuckle. "Have I lost my mind?" the question was uttered softly in bewilderment.

_To be strong, the strongest warrior in the universe_.

Again, Vegeta felt as if he'd had a glance back in the past. The headache was worse no, causing him to flinch in spite of himself. Vegeta held his throbbing head in his hands, trying to stop the pain. He fell to his knees, shaking involuntary. What's happening to me? Vegeta wondered before he screamed out in pain. There was an inaudible snap in his mind and for a moment, all was quiet. Slowly on steady feet, the prince rose from the ground, a smirk on his face. He had a hunger, a hunger he'd long since ignored, but now more then ever he felt it. His hands shook not in an inner struggle for control but in anticipation. He was hungry, starving infact…for a kill. With that thought formed, he blasted into the skies. He couldn't contain it any longer so he began to laugh, welcoming the downpour of the rain.

* * *

Piccolo opened his eyes, startled. He'd been mediating in the quiet of an abandon cave away from the rain, when he'd felt the surge of power in the far side of the country. This was a strange new power with an evil intent. Had another enemy come to attack them in this peaceful time? Especially now without the help of Goku, who could save them now? Piccolo blasted into the skies headed for Kami House, he'd have to warn the others then assemble them for battle.

Oak City was a small yet bustling town in the far side of the country. The inhabitants went about their lives in monotonous routine. There was never any big news from the town so the inhabitants lived relatively quiet lives unlike their neighboring cities. Yet it was on this stormy yet quiet night that the town would gain all round recognition and not the good kind. Some say it was thunder that struck down on the city, others claim the devil himself paid the city a visit and the rest remain mortified by the wreckage that was the remains of Oak City. But one thing remains the same, it all started with a bang. A loud explosion that leveled towering buildings to the ground, then there were screams of torture everywhere.

* * *

The Prince walked around the carnage he'd caused. Blood stained his armor and his immaculate white gloves were drenched in blood. Bodies blasted to bits littered the streets, lights flickered on and off and somewhere a waterpump hand broken and was busy leaking out torrents off water. He walked over a limp arm, crushing the bone with his boot. He was invincible. He could feel the power radiating through his being.

_To be strong, the strongest warrior in the universe. _

A boy stumbled out of a destroyed building; he couldn't be more than five years of age. Tears streamed down his face, but no sound emitted from him, he stared wide eyed at Vegeta. Vegeta raised his hand, creating a small Ki ball. The last thing he saw was the boy's look of terror before he blasted him to bits. All was quiet except for his panting. He looked around him once more.

_Leave no survivors._

He was about to fly off when he sensed three familiar Kis landing in the area. He smiled to himself, but no he'd leave them for later. Not too late though, but not now. Suppressing his Ki he blasted into the sky, not once did he look back. He'd sent out his message and they would know he had returned. Let them tremble in fear at his destruction, let them hunt him down; he'd be waiting for them. This would be the beginning of his reign. The Dark Prince has awakened.

**Note:** in the first paragraph Vegeta has found out about the miscarriage just incase it seems confusing.

This chapter was the last Chapter of part One of this trilogy. The next chapter will be the start of part two 'The Rise of The Dark Prince' and it will bring with it more of the other characters I've neglected in part one. Expect violence, well as good a 'violence' as I can write. So please review, feedback is needed and very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**The rise of the Dark Prince**

**Chapter VII**

**Author's note**: Yes, it's late for which I'm extremely sorry for but I really have tons of studying. Again I'd like to thank those awesome readers who always take the time to review, it's so motivational! So enough chatting and back to the story…

Slowly Vegeta opened his eyes, blinking several times to allow his eyes to adjust to the red dim of the gravity room. He was lying on the floor and slowly began to stand up, confused. Had he passed out during his training? His musings were halted by a familiar distinctive smell, he began to sniff the air around him, and slowly he raised his hands to his face. His gloves were caked in dried blood, blood that didn't belong to him.

More confused Vegeta regarded himself, his armor had blood splattered all over yet there were no exit wounds. He scanned the interior of the room, no blood. He searched his mind trying to remember what might have happened yet turned up blank. He vaguely remembered flying out but then it was raining and he wasn't feeling well. Vegeta shook his head; he'd think about this later right now he'd take a shower then go get something to eat. It was odd but he was starving…

* * *

Bulma tossed for the umpteenth time in bed, she hadn't been able to sleep since Vegeta had gone. Her nerves were in bundles and she couldn't relax long enough to fall asleep. She was just about to continue her futile attempt at falling asleep when the door to her bedroom opened. She sat up blinking and startled. Vegeta stood at the door, seeming surprised for a moment himself. "Gosh Vegeta, where have you been?" Bulma demanded frowning. Vegeta stepped into the room, closing the door firmly behind him. "Flying,"

"Flying? I was worried sick!" Bulma said furiously. Vegeta said nothing as he undressed for bed. "Woman I'm tired, can we continue this argument in the morning?" Bulma humphed then flopped back on the bed, turning her back to Vegeta. A moment later Bulma felt the bed sag slightly under his weight. She was just closing her eyes when she felt hands moving over her body. "Vegeta what are you doing?" she asked softly in the dark. The hands stopped for a moment. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked resuming his explorations. "Thought you were tired," Bulma accused. Vegeta grunted. "Of talking yes, not this," he replied. "You know Vegeta I'm not just some stress reliever, you can't just run away then waltz right back here hoping to get laid," Bulma snapped.

Vegeta paused. All went quiet for a moment, then swiftly without effort Vegeta turned Bulma onto her back, pinning her under him. "Bulma, right now you're anything but relieving any stress," Vegeta said with a smirk. Bulma felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "You know when you sweep me off my feet like this Vegeta, you can practically get away with murder," Bulma teased running her hands over his chiseled chest. For a moment, Vegeta's eyes seemed to cloud over, but the moment was so quick Bulma attributed it to the lack of light in the room. And as she made love to her husband that night she remained oblivious to the acts of horrific violence committed just hours ago by the same hands that now touched her so tenderly.

* * *

"Strange, very strange indeed," Krillin said shaking his head slightly. "Strange, Krillin have you lost your mind? This whole city has been reduced to rubble, this isn't strange! Plain evil if you ask me," Yamcha said gazing at the destruction before them. Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo stood quietly at what was left of the destroyed city, shock in their eyes. "When I say strange, I mean that we never even felt any power approaching from outer space," Krillin replied. "Perhaps it's a whole new set of androids," Yamcha muttered, he got a glare from Krillin. "Maybe it's not from space," Piccolo said calmly.

Yamcha and Krillin exchanged looks then turned back to Piccolo. "You can't perhaps mean it's from here Piccolo? I mean who here is powerful enough to cause such destruction without our knowing?" Krillin asked incredulous. "Well we only have one psycho among us," Yamcha said tersely. Both Piccolo and Krillin said nothing; they knew who Yamcha was referring to. "No it's not Vegeta," Piccolo answered with a shake of his head. "How can you be so sure?" Yamcha demanded angrily. "Because I sensed the Ki, it's an unfamiliar Ki. Not even Vegeta is that powerful yet," Piccolo replied his eyes darting over the destruction before them.

"What do we do now?" Krillin asked worry etched on his face. "We prepare all the Z fighters for battle," Piccolo replied easily. "Are you mad? Without Goku we are like pigs to the slaughter!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Well would you rather stand back and let this knew enemy destroy the planet?" Piccolo asked. Yamcha sighed and said nothing. They all knew they probably wouldn't stand a chance against this enemy yet they couldn't just stand back like bystanders, sometimes playing hero had its disadvantages. "Heay we can call in Gohan! His practically the strongest person in the universe," Krillin said excitedly.

Yamcha nodded with enthusiasm. "That's a great idea Krillin, I'm sure one Kamehameha wave from the little guy will send this monster to the next dimension!" he said, all previous gloom forgotten. Only Piccolo seemed unmoved by this revelation and it soon became apparent to Krillin and Yamcha. "Well Piccolo aren't you glad?" Krillin asked his smile faltering on his face. Piccolo was quiet for a moment. "I'll go speak to Gohan right now," he said simply, he then turned blasting into the sky. "Jeez talk about Prophet of doom," Yamcha said staring at the small white spot in the sky that was Piccolo. "Well let's hope we can defeat this new enemy without dying this time," Krillin said softly.

* * *

Piccolo landed at the Son's resident, standing patiently behind a tree. He didn't have to wait long, Gohan came running out smiling. "Wow hey Piccolo I thought I sensed your Ki!" Gohan exclaimed his joy of seeing his former teacher apparent. "Hello Gohan, we need to talk," Piccolo answered, no pretenses as to the obvious bad news he'd come to deliver. Gohan looked back at his house; he could hear Chichi chasing after Goten, who seemed to enjoying running circles round their mother, Saiyin kids. He turned back to Piccolo.

"Okay, but not for long I don't want Mom to get worried," he said. Piccolo nodded. Mutely the two flew a distance away from the house landing on a hill. "So what you came to talk about, at this hour?" Gohan asked glancing at Piccolo. Piccolo noted how much Gohan had changed in the last four years. He was in that awkward phase, were his limps seemed to be misplaced in his gangly form, his face was losing its chubbiness and he'd also cut his hair shorter. "Gohan there was an attack on Oak city tonight," Piccolo said. Gohan's eyes widen for a moment then he looked away. "Why are you telling me this Piccolo?" he asked softly. Piccolo had been afraid of this; the battle with Cell had changed Gohan. He wasn't the same boy he'd been five years ago.

"I was hoping you'd fight along side us," Piccolo said. Gohan was quiet for a moment. "I can't," he answered finally, his tone was dejected and tired. Piccolo sighed, this was worse then he'd thought. "Gohan your father would have wanted you too," he said in a measured tone. "My father? Ha that's rich," there was bitterness in Gohan's voice that couldn't be missed. Piccolo felt uncomfortable, this was not his area of expertise. "You know something Piccolo?" Gohan started, "Everyone thinks my dad is nothing like Vegeta. Well he is," Gohan said, fury long buried beginning to surface.

"Gohan that's not true," Piccolo said in defense of his late friend. Gohan shook his head. "He is. They are warriors, it's what they live for, they might not always fight for the same reasons but both of them enjoy combat just the same. They live it…I don't want to become like that," Gohan finished his voice quivering slightly. Piccolo stared at the teenager before him, uncertain. "It's too late Gohan, it's in your blood, it's who you are," Piccolo said a trace of pity in his voice. "Then I have to cleanse my being from it, starting now. I won't fight Piccolo, I'm sorry but I can't," Gohan said stiffly.

Piccolo nodded and began to walk. "Your better then this Gohan, don't let hate fester inside of you. Don't become like Vegeta," Piccolo said, his parting words before he took for the skies. Gohan watched him long after he'd disappeared completely in the dark of the night. "Your too late Piccolo, it's already festering," Gohan said softly his voice void of any emotion.

_I've always felt Gohan was too much of a goody-to-shoes in the storyline, thus fanfiction comes in. Enabling me to write out my own twisted version of the tale. This chapter didn't include much of Vegeta, but it's to give you the perspective of were the characters stand. As always reviews are forever welcomed along with any questions. I wonder if anyone his figured out what's happening to Vegeta?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII **

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I was extremely tired these past days but with the feedback I got, I just had to post this. Due to a review I got I realized that editing my own work isn't sufficient enough (You know the errors are getting worse if someone has to re-teach you about the apostrophe) so I've decided to take a **HIATUS **on this until I can get a beta reader. I hate to do it but I'm a chapter away from being told about using Capital letters next. English is my home language it's just that I already have the story in my head so I make careless errors when I type. Had no idea it made my story painful to read and for that, I apologize.

********************(Back to what you ACTUALLY want to read************************

"Please Sir, please," the man was suspended in mid air, desperately trying to pry the hands that were painfully and slowly squeezing the life out of him. His tormentor watched on, seeming undisturbed by the pain he was causing. The man kicked at the air again in a futile attempt to escape, but it was to no avail. Slowly he felt a numbing pain in his head and as he began to sink into sub consciousness, looked one last time in his tormenter's eyes, eyes that held a chilling evil inside of them, eyes that had been to hell and back.

The Prince watched as the man's face began turning a bluish purple, but simply strangling a man to death would proof nothing. Not his superior strength, not his complete disregard for this pathetic race and certainly not his new found freedom. He had a lot to prove, the destruction of that hovel of a city a steppingstone in his new reign. Through his fingers, he could feel the man's heart slowing down and at the last instant thrust his hand into the man's chest, pulling out the blood vessel. He held onto to it, the last beats dying in the palm of his hand.

He let go of the man, the body dropping to the ground with a soft thud. Pressing the heart against the wall, he drew a bloodied symbol and splattered the remains on the wall, satisfied he blasted to the sky. They were bound to come looking for him now, but he'd be waiting. He'd waited this long, he could afford to be patient this once.

* * *

"Vegeta have you seen the news lately?" Bulma asked as her husband entered the kitchen. Vegeta didn't answer as he began rummaging through the refrigerator. Bulma furrowed her brows. "Heay Vegeta!" she called out more loudly. Vegeta turned a scowl on his face. "Must you insist on wrecking havoc on my eardrums everyday?" he demanded. "Well if you'd answered me the first time I wouldn't have needed to shout," Bulma snapped, but Vegeta seemed to have already tuned her out, his eyes gazing far off.

Bulma watched him closely, this wasn't the first time Vegeta had seemed to zone out. If anything it had become a rather frequent happening, but Vegeta being Vegeta would rather take a needle to the eye then confuse his problems even to her. She watched his posture tense and it took her a moment to realize what was happening. Wide eyed she watched as Vegeta seemed to be reliving a memory of sorts.

_He could hear their screams, pleading on knees for the lives of their families, yet he continued walking, blasting anything and anyone in his path. Somewhere in the distant background, he could hear Nappa's cruel laughter. He forced himself to block out the screams. Couldn't these people die in silence? There was blood, so much blood. People bleeding like animals. His scooter had a slight malfunction, beeping profusely, only adding to all the noise. He had half a mind to rip it off his face, but he knew HE was watching him. _

_It would probably be seen as a direct insult to his ruler and the scar that ran down his chest was a recent reminder of what happened if you acted in defiance. A woman perhaps no older then his own mother had been ran to him flinging herself to his feet. She was pleading he spare them in her native tongue. He tried shaking her off, but she refused to let go. He was already in his seventh year under Frieza's rule, whatever empathy he'd once had had died with his planet. Why spare them, what his people never got? _

_He clenched his jaws and formed a Ki ball. He looked away; he didn't want to see her face moments before he blasted it into pieces. He resumed his walk, reminding himself of his mission – leave no survivors. He forced himself to block out the smell of blood and burning flesh. The whole time he felt HIS gaze on him, always watching, waiting for him to fail, wanting to see him break. He stared ahead, head held high a Prince with no throne, but a Prince with a line of royal warriors flowing through his veins. One day they'd all bow, even if he had to chop their knees with his bare hands, they'd bow. They'd pay for the loss of his people._

"_To be strong, the strongest warrior in the universe," _The words flowed out his mouth without him even noticing it. Vegeta blinked several times, the memory still fresh in his mind. Bulma was staring at him. He didn't know what to say and refused to acknowledge the fact that he'd spaced out. That would be like admitting he'd let his guard down and that was a sign of weakness. "In the news, there has been reports of a force killing people," Bulma said to break the uneasy silence.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Vegeta asked folding his arms over his chest, a sign he was uneasy and trying to gain back control of the situation. "Well the Z gang could use your help," Bulma said. Vegeta laughed. "I'd watch them burn up in flames and do nothing to help them," he replied. Bulma sighed looking away. "For me then?" There was a silence. "Not even for you," came his indifferent reply.

* * *

"Well his not being very subtle," Krillin remarked as they stood staring at the messy scene. Police were already trying to close it off. "Nope wants us to get the message loud and clear, if there was ever a doubt that this person was inhuman, then this is prove enough. Not anyone has the strength to rip through the chest cavity," Yamcha said dryly. Krillin nodded, absentmindedly patting the dark fuzz on his head, hair that were finally starting to grow. As custom Piccolo was silent, adding no comments in the conversation.

"Heay Piccolo how did your talk with Gohan go?" Krillin asked dragging his eyes from the gruesome sight. Piccolo was staring intently at the wall, his eyes never moving from the symbol. It was alien he was sure, yet its origin eluded him. "He won't fight with us," he replied. "Why not? We can sure use some of his Saiyin power," Yamcha asked. Piccolo gave a grunt as his only reply. "Heay guys I think we should leave, people are starting to stare," Krillin said and true enough the crowd that had assembled round the crime scene was giving them suspicious glances. "Why are they staring at us?" Yamcha asked. "I don't know Yamcha, I mean we make such an inconspicuous group," Krillin replied with sarcasm. He and Yamcha began to edge their way away from the crowd. "Piccolo aren't you coming?" Krillin asked looking back at the Namek. Piccolo stood staring at the symbol for a moment longer before mutely following them.

* * *

Bulma growled under her breath as she picked up yet another discarded clothing item from the floor. She was in the bedroom of Vegeta's GR, tiding up the place a bit. Since Vegeta had refused point blank for the robots to clean it, that honor was left to her. The joys of marriage, Bulma thought dryly. For someone who was usually such a neat freak, Vegeta had left rather a mess. Then again, she'd figured he wasn't in his state of mind these days. If he wasn't spacing out between conversations, he was disappearing for hours only to return more disgruntled then when he'd left.

Something caught her eye; it was wedged between a chest of drawers and a desk, she yanked at it, only to throw it on the floor again releasing a yelp. Bulma cursed under her breath it was only one of Vegeta's gloves. She bent down picking it up, examining it slowly; the glove was drenched in blood. She added it to the pile of clothes in the laundry basket. She left the GR heading for the house, her heart beating in her chest. She placed the basket on the floor in the kitchen and went to wash her hands; the blood had still been wet.

On the TV, a reporter was talking about the recent horrific attack on a civilian. She wasn't paying much attention until they moved the camera to the wall. Bulma stood motionless watching as they focused on the symbol that had been drawn in blood. Her mind was racing and she could feel her heart thudding in her chest. She ran for her lab leaving the tap water running. In her lab, she began frantically pulling out drawers. She'd left it here somewhere. Papers flew, she get to them later. After searching for what seemed like forever, she finally remembered she'd placed it in her journal.

She took it out from its drawer her hands shaking as she leafed through it. She finally found the piece of paper she'd been searching for. Her hand flew to her mouth, silencing her gasp. Her eyes stared at the drawing. A year ago Trunks had gone through a phase were he'd been obsessed with finding out about his father's planet. In an attempt to appease the boy, Vegeta had sketched him the crest of the Saiyin royal line. She'd taken it as a sort of keepsake, something of his past Vegeta had willing shared with them.

The drawing on that wall had been rather messy and ill sketched, but there was no mistaking the stark resemblance. On that wall, where some man was brutally murdered, etched in his blood was the Saiyin royal crest, Vegeta's family crest. As the realization set in, Bulma sank to the floor in shock. It all made sense now yet the truth was too horrible to accept. She buried her face in her hands. "What have you done Vegeta?"

~TBC

I don't know if I was the only one surprised by Krillin's hair before the tournament, but I couldn't resist reminding people about it.

I know my Vegeta tends to be more on the cold side, but would he be believable if he was picking flowers in the fields? Doubt it, so again reviews are welcomed if anything they give me that desire to continue writing.

PS: Well hope errors weren't too much a distraction. But on the serious note, I'm really looking for a beta reader and if you know of one or are one please inbox me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

**Author's note:** Firstly thank you so much to all the readers that reviewed! My 'FanFiction error ban' has been lifted finally, I hope to have this completed by May and Happy April's Fools!

Vegeta was flying blindly through the air, desperately trying to rid himself of the pain throbbing from his head to the rest of his being. It had started like the other headaches but this time it was different he could feel his body burning from his very core. Thoughts of heading to capsule corp. flooded his mind but as quickly as they'd come he'd thwart them away. This was his battle and he'd be damned if he went sniveling to the woman for help. He curled into himself, temporarily losing his balance and nearly spiraling to the ground.

Dusk had settled and his armor was caked in blood. This time he knew, he'd seen the look in the man's eyes just before he ripped his heart out and worst still he'd enjoyed it. Like a man who'd been left in the dessert for too long and finally being able to quench his thirst, he'd welcomed the killing. Was rejuvenated by it and for a mad moment he'd honestly consider ripping apart every single being in his path, but at the very last moment reason he'd beckon, curbing in his growing bloodlust.

Spotting a raised mountain Vegeta decided to land on it, though with difficulty. He sank to his knees; the pain was in his eyes and somewhere down his back just above his coccyx he could feel a searing pain build. He clutched his head, his fingers curling into his hair as if yanking it will subdue the pain. Shaking and withering in pain Vegeta felt him, standing over him. Slowly he lifted his head forcing his scorching eyes to look at him. The Saiyin that bested him at every turn, the one who'd stolen his destiny the same Saiyin who'd defeated his oppressor. The Saiyin in the orange Gi.

And finally he let it take over the part of himself he'd buried so long ago, a part he'd all but forgotten he had. Bones cracked and he could feel the power surging through his veins, electricity seemed to dance in currents over his skin. He dug his nails into the ground, as the pain from his back climaxed and in a tearing of flesh he felt his tail sprout out, bashing furiously behind him.

His eyes were watering but a quick wipe at them revealed bloodied tears. Slowly the pain began to fade back, but he could still feel the skin around his tail throbbing. Panting he looked up at the sky, a full moon. With shaky movements, he stood up and let the scream that had been building up deep inside of him out. Needing to hear the earth shake in his awakening.

-/-

Piccolo raced up to Kami's lookout, fear driving him to fly faster. If what he saw was true then they were in bigger trouble then he'd first thought. When he landed on the lookout, Kami was already waiting for him, leaning on his staff. "I have been waiting for you Piccolo," Kami said in a tired voice. "Well is it true?" Piccolo demanded without stalling anytime.

Kami hung his head. "I'm afraid Vegeta's inner demon has awakened," Kami said, sadness etched on his face. "What does this mean for earth?" Piccolo asked though he already knew the dreaded answer. "Total destruction," the aged Namek replied. "Is there anyway to stop him?" Piccolo asked. "Only Vegeta can stop himself now,"

Piccolo nodded staring far off. "What if Gohan fights him?" he asked. Kami was quiet for a moment. "I'm afraid this is bigger then even him, bigger then anyone of us can imagine," Kami replied his voice filed with remorse.

"We have no choice but to fight him then?" Piccolo asked. "I'm afraid he'd hunt you done regardless of your decision, this is not the Vegeta Goku once fought. He'll be an impossible opponent to beat," Kami said his eyes lifting to the full moon above them.

-/-

"Heay Mom what's going on?" Trunks asked entering his mother's lab, a scowl etched on his face. In that very moment, Bulma couldn't help think how much of Vegeta was resembled on his face. She hastily wiped at the tears on her face, standing up. "Oh nothing honey it's just those days," she lied forcing a smile on her face. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Well okay I'll just go up to my room then," he said turning, but was halted by Bulma's sudden hold on his arm. "You're staying at Goten's tonight," Bulma said.

Trunks groaned. "What? I was there this whole week," Trunks exclaimed. "Please baby I need you too," though Bulma tried her best not to reveal anything she couldn't keep out the tremor in her voice. Trunks frowned. "Mom is everything okay?" he asked stepping forward. Bulma nodded her head. "Yes, you just need to stay there tonight," she said her tone almost pleading. Trunks's eyes slowly trailed down to the trembling hand on his arm, he raised his other arm placing it on Bulma's chest.

"Your hearts racing Mom, why are you so afraid?" he asked softly. Bulma could feel the tears building in her eyes and was glad the lab was cast in shadows so Trunks couldn't see. "Please baby for me," she said working to control her quivering voice. Trunks glanced around them then back to Bulma. "Okay I'll go, but Mom you have nothing to fear, Dad won't let anyone hurt us," he said smiling. Bulma tried to smile with him but came short.

"Go," she urged pushing him towards the door. Though reluctantly Trunks began to step back. "I love you honey," she called after him. "Love you too Mom," came Trunks carefree reply, before he ran out the door, closing it behind him. Bulma took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders she stood more erect and turned to the open windows.

"I've been waiting for you Vegeta," she said to the dark. Slowly he walked into the light provided by the moon. Bulma couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. Vegeta's hair was gold but that didn't shake her, what did was the thick tail wrapped around his midriff and more so, the red eyes that stared coldly back at her. She forced herself to push down the fear staring him straight in the eye. "Is it really worth it Vegeta?" she asked her voice never wavering. Is it really worth Trunks and I, your family?

Vegeta regarded her for a moment. "Everything is worthless in the line of absolute power," was his cold reply. Bulma nodded the trembling beginning to set in. "If that is so then I don't want to be alive to see who you have chosen to become," she said and stretched out her hands, offering a clear shot. For a moment, Bulma could have sworn she saw something keen to regret flash through his face, but it was so quick she couldn't be sure. Vegeta smirked, his finger pointed at her chest. Bulma clutched her eyes, but at the very last moment opened them just in time to see a bright flashing light heading towards her.

~TBC~

Before anyone asks Vegeta is not a vampire! I veered of canon but I just had to give him his tail back. Think Super Saiyin 4 with gold hair and red eyes. As always please review, the feedback my driving force.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**Author's note:** As always I'd like to firstly thank all those readers that reviewed! I really can't tell you how much your reviews push me to continue. And I also take the critism into consideration when I start the next chapter so it's constructive when it's not a flame that is. I apologize in advance for any typos and mistakes.

Bulma clutched her eyes, but at the very last moment opened them just in time to see a bright flashing light heading towards her. She could almost feel death's tender kiss when out of nowhere she was flung to the side crashing into a shelf, unconscious.

"I thought you said it wasn't Vegeta!" Yamcha snapped glaring at Piccolo. He was still shaken from what they had just flew into, having to have shoved Bulma aside. If Vegeta had been attacking Bulma then obviously he'd have no qualms killing them. "It's not…well not the one we know," Piccolo said as they stood semi circle around Vegeta. "Your late," Vegeta said coldly.

"Yeah two more seconds and Bulma would have been fried," Krillin said glaring at the prince. Vegeta smirked, his red eyes gleaming. "The blast wouldn't have touched her," Piccolo stated.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he just wanted to scare her right?" he said voice dripping with sarcasm. "Are you here to chat or have you come to die?" Vegeta asked. "Neither," Krillin replied shifting into a fighting stance.

Vegeta threw his head back laughing. "Surely you don't think you stand a chance against the Saiyin prince?" he asked amused. "Not that prince talk again," Yamcha muttered with annoyance. A sudden chill fell in the room, the tension rippling through the air. Vegeta's smirk dropped and his head turned slowly to Yamcha.

The attack was sudden and took the Z fighters by surprise. Vegeta flew at Yamcha grabbing him by the neck and flying him through the wall. It took Piccolo and Krillin a moment to react and fly after them. Vegeta was in the air, dangling Yamcha's body as he held him by the neck. "Tell me Namek, is this the challenge I'll be getting?" Vegeta asked gruffly his eyes never leaving Yamcha's pained face.

Piccolo didn't reply. "Because if that's true then this will be over quicker then I hoped," with that said Vegeta threw Yamcha to the ground. The impact caused the ground to move slightly as the Z warrior crashed and formed a crater on it. Krillin paled. Somehow he doubted that Vegeta would draw this battle on. He seems to have one goal and that was to finish them off in time to see the sunrise.

Yamcha stood up on shaky legs, his vision blurred from the open cut on his forehead that was bleeding. The next attack came all too quickly a kick to the chest that sent him spiraling a couple of feet way into the ground. He lay flat on his back staring at the dark sky. Tonight seemed a nice enough night to die, he thought bitterly.

He stood on his elbows and heaved next to him, blood spilt out in rivulets'. "Stay down," Vegeta said looming over him. Yamcha stared back at Vegeta; those were the same eyes that had killed him that time ago. Pain seemed to radiate throughout his entire body but he couldn't stop now. He hadn't even landed a single blow and here he was eating sand. He clenched his teeth and raised himself on shaky knees.

"I said," Vegeta began releasing another kick landing it squarely on Yamcha's jaw. Teeth shattered, jaw dislocated and Yamcha slumped to the ground. Vegeta stepped closer to the fallen fighter and lifted his foot and landed it on Yamcha's thigh breaking the femur. Yamcha released a shuddering scream, blood oozing from the broken skin.

"Stay down," Vegeta finished and turned his back to look up at the shocked two fighters floating in mid air. Krillin could feel his teeth chattering involuntary. Yamcha looked beat and tethering between life and death. They had been so wrong this was not a battle they had come to the slaughter. "I'm afraid I don't have all day, who's next?" Vegeta asked. Krillin gulped there was no way he'd be volunteering.

"If it's a fight you want Vegeta, then a fight you'll get," Piccolo said calmly as he removed his scarf and turban. He flexed his muscles and landed softly on the ground. "Don't make promises you can't keep Namek I might take you seriously," Vegeta said with a smirk. Piccolo flew at Vegeta landing a punch to the jaw, Vegeta's head snapped to the side.

"I give you a clear shot and that's the best you can do?" Vegeta asked dodging a kick aimed to his hip. "I'm just getting warmed up Vegeta, now stop talking and fight me," Piccolo growled out swinging a punch that was easily dodged. Krillin watched as Piccolo attacked like a man possessed, throwing kicks and punches in quick succession. Vegeta seemed content with simply defending the blows almost as if he was waiting for an opening.

He didn't have to wait long in an act of desperation Piccolo lunged forward leaving himself open for attack and it was at that moment that Vegeta decided to attack, punching him in the gut. Piccolo doubled over in pain, the power in the punch cutting off his respiration for a moment. Piccolo was panting with difficulty whilst Vegeta seemed to not have even dropped a sweat.

Krillin watched in immobilized horror as Vegeta returned the blows Piccolo had been throwing. All he saw where flashes of whites as steel like force connected with bone. Vegeta was in a whole different fighting element. The power he radiated was powerful yet frighteningly scary. No one should be allowed to harness such power. Piccolo stumbled backwards desperately trying to hold on.

They could use Goku right about now. Krillin thought dread forming in the pit of his stomach. "Will you bow now Namek or will you wait till I render your legs useless?" Vegeta asked moving forward, Piccolo grunted stepping backwards. "I bow to no one," he spat out. "That's such a shame, you could have made a fine soldier," Vegeta said chuckling softly. "Can I just say one thing before your next blow?" Piccolo asked back touching the wall of the mountain behind him.

Vegeta inclined his head slightly. "You'll never be better then him," Piccolo said. Vegeta's snarled. "You should have saved your last words for something more benefiting your current position Namek. A plea perhaps," Vegeta spat out charging forward and kicking Piccolo in the ribs. Piccolo slumped to the ground. "Let me be honest with you Namek, I've wanted to do this the day I first laid eyes on you," Vegeta growled out menacing and opening his hand forming a Ki blast.

"Stop!" a voice screamed out in the night. Krillin's eyes bulged, surely he hadn't said that? He wandered in panic. Vegeta raised his head to the top of the mountain. He watched as the golden warrior in the orange Gi stood watching him, a smirk forming on his lips. "Kakarot," he said. "No it's Gohan," Gohan replied dropping to the ground next to his fallen Mentor. Vegeta stood up. "Tell me boy why I should stop?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan grimaced as he looked down at Piccolo, but recomposed his face again when he looked back up at Vegeta. Vegeta's transformation didn't go unnoticed and he tried to stave off the unease he was beginning to feel. He was getting mixed readings from Vegeta's Ki energy so he couldn't be sure how strong Vegeta was now. "Because you're a Saiyin you want a real fight and I'm the only worthy opponent you have," Gohan stated face set.

"Let's hope your promise is kept brat," Vegeta glanced at Piccolo. "But you are wrong you aren't worthy," he added calmly. Gohan shook his head. "Then prove me wrong Vegeta," He said his hands curling into fists. Vegeta chuckled softly. "I accept your challenge and don't think because of your age I'll go easy on you," Vegeta said pointing a warning finger at Gohan. "I wouldn't expect that from you," Gohan replied. Vegeta nodded. "You've never been killed before, correct?"

"Yeah," Gohan replied.

"Well when you do tell the devil I'm waiting for him," Vegeta said with a smirk.

~TBC~

There it is! I must admit when I started with this it was difficult to write but then near the end it all came together. As always please, please review as your feedback helps me a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter X1**

**Author's note:** I'm ashamed it took this long for the update but life's hectic at current. Plus I've been debating with myself on the ending a lot so it's been stalling me. And importantly I'd like to thank all the awesooome readers that reviewed, I appreciate it a lot!

Gohan took in a deep breath steadying his heartbeat. Never before had he found himself facing an opponent head on alone. In spite of himself he even longed for the berserker rage he'd gotten when he'd fought cell. His eyes never left Vegeta who stood regal with his tail swishing with the wind. "Do you plan on staring at me all night or are you here to fight boy?" Vegeta's gruff voice demanded snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I came to fight," Gohan replied clenching his hands into fists. Vegeta smirked but his eyes remained cold and unfeeling. "Then it's only fair that like your teacher you land the first blow," Vegeta said slumping his arms in a relaxed manner. Gohan hesitated only for a second before charging forward in lightening speed.

-/-

Bulma groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Her thoughts were slightly muddled and she had to blink several times to steady her gaze. She was on the floor cramped into a broken cabinet. Slowly the events of earlier in the evening began to come back. The bloody gloves, the symbol, Vegeta and finally the blast that was suppose to have killed her, only she wasn't dead.

Well at least she didn't think the after life resembled her lab. With a groan she crawled on the floor grasping onto a desk. Panting heavily she cursed under her breath, she'd find that monkey. Evil/possessed alien or what ever Vegeta had become, she'd find him and give him a piece of her mind! The stupid Baka had thrown a Ki blast at her, missed but thrown it all the same.

First she'd get herself some medical supplies to clean up the bleeding cut on her forehead, get the fastest aircraft Capsule Corp. had and then she'd track him down! If there was one person who could talk some sense into that thick skull it was her!

She'd just swallow the fear and trepidation she felt and face the demon that was now her husband.

-/-

Gohan's fists landed squarely on Vegeta's jaw causing the older Saiyin to stumble back a few feet. When Vegeta gained balance he righted himself, turning his head and causing a muscle to crack in his neck. The runt had landed a solid punch, he thought begrudgingly. He spat out the blood from his mouth and wiped at the residue with the back of his hand. "Now that's out of the way…we can begin," Vegeta bit out flexing his hands.

The two warriors charged forward simultaneously, each throwing an attack. Krillin watched wide eyed as the two seemed to be gong head to head. Vegeta dodged narrowly missing a kick to his abdomen and instead plunged a kick into Gohan's chest, which sent the younger Saiyin spiraling back to the ground. Only by then Vegeta was already waiting for him with a kick to the back sending him back to the air.

Krillin watched tensely as it seemed Vegeta had gained the upper hand yet again, throwing Gohan around like a punching bag.

Vegeta grabbed a patch of Gohan's hair, yanking him forward. "Is this the challenge you promised me boy?" Vegeta demanded his fury causing him to pant. The bruised up teenager raised his head, opening a swelling eye. "This isn't even close to being over Vegeta," he ground out. Vegeta tightened his hold enjoying the flinch that crossed the boy's face.

"Oh from where am standing you're finished," Vegeta stated with a smirk. Gohan coughed and blood splattered out.

"That's the thing Vegeta you aren't…" he said steadily before thrusting a powerful punch into Vegeta's gut. Momentarily winded Vegeta lost his grip and began to plummet to the ground. "-standing," Gohan finished flying to the ground and landing with a soft thud. The dust surrounding Vegeta's fallen form began to clear as the Prince raised to his feet a look of pure anger gracing his face.

"Good move boy too bad it's your last," Vegeta growled out. Gohan shook his head slightly. "Am afraid it's just the beginning Vegeta," Gohan stated and began to power up. Golden sparks began to emit from him as the earth began to shake under him.

A white blaze of light seemed to enfold the teenager as he powered up to Super Saiyin II. "Forgot I could do that Vegeta?" he asked grinning.

Vegeta clenched his teeth. "That makes no difference to me, I'm still far superior in strength," He gritted out. Gohan chuckled. "Okay then Vegeta I'll try my best to go easy on you, you know to give you a fighting chance and all," Gohan said getting into a battle stance. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow, "Your father's stupidity seems to be the only inheritance he left you boy," Vegeta said his fists clenched.

Gohan shrugged. "For someone who hates my father so much you sure are obsessed with him," Gohan said and his comment got the desired effect as Vegeta came charging forward. His anger making his attacks though powerful, sloppy, making him an easy target for Gohan who was anticipating them.

Soon the battle had shifted power yet again with Gohan seeming to be in his element while Vegeta began to crumble. His inner demons wagering over him and forcing him into a blind rage. He knew he was making reckless errors but he was no longer fighting Gohan but his own insecurities. Voices in his head taunted him, reminding him repeatedly of his own failures.

And when Gohan sent a ki blast into his chest propelling him to the ground he was numb, his own body freezing in a state of shock. And slowly he began to remember…

_There was screaming, so much screaming that his sensitive ears seemed to bleed in pain. He clutched his hands to his ears, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the insistent noise. And above the screaming he could hear the laugh, that laugh that served to torment and belittle him. _

_Would that screaming ever stop? The pain he could take sometimes he even smiled over it even the constant humiliation he endured he could stand. Not this, not the screaming, the screaming that said he was breaking, had failed. The screaming coursing through his own throat and vibrating over his gaping mouth. _

_He snapped his eyes open staring at his oppressor, the pink fiend pursed black lips and bent closer whispering softly into his ear five words, "Nothing but a stupid monkey," Vegeta reeled backwards eyes bulging as he began to tumble backwards into the dark pit. He landed with a thud and a hole in his chest. Peering at him from above was the golden warrior in the orange ki, and then everything went black._

"Kakarottttttt!" he screamed out as he shot from the ground seeing nothing but red. Indebted. That is what he was, indebted to that inferior third class warrior!

It was true he hated how Kakarot had defeated him on earth all those years ago, but then he had told himself if not for that blob Yajirobi he would have won. But that was not the true core reason he loathed the other Saiyin it was because not only had he avenged his,Vegeta's people but also more maddening was the fact that he owed his very existence to that third class Saiyin.

It made his skin crawl and his hands burn. The Saiyin Prince could not be indebted to anyone. His gaze landed on Gohan but he no longer saw the young fighter but Kakarot. Oh he'd repay his debt; he'll soak the very earth with his blood. Then when he'd shuff the life out of the other warrior he would have at last ascended to greatness.

"You," Vegeta shouted at a bewildered Krillin. "Start digging…your friend here is going to need a very deep grave when I'm done with him,"

~TBC~

I'd hoped to write the whole battle in this chapter but then it just became too long so I had to write it in two parts. As always please review, let's not end a good habit so far into the story ;).


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

**Author's note**: Firstly thanx for the reviews. I find I'm really losing the urge to continue this but that could also be because I have tons of schoolwork, and exams looming close. So it might take a while to update this or not depending on my abilities to multitask.

Vegeta wiped at his mouth, eyes staring at Kakarot's spawn. Surely he'd let this go on for far too long? He couldn't inflict his revenge on Kakarot then he'd inflict upon the next best thing, his son. His tail uncurled from his waist swishing behind him, restless. He'd forgotten the comfort it gave. Heck, he'd forgotten a lot of things about being Saiyin. He'd spent so much time blending into this mud ball he'd all but forgotten who he truly was.

Then he had to go around reminding them who he was almost to the point where he'd began to wonder who exactly had forgotten he was the Saiyin Prince. But that would soon all change after tonight they'd all know. His rivalry against Kakarot had all but blinded him into becoming someone he wasn't. The need to best him had consumed his very existence. It was no wonder he'd started to lose his sanity, it was after all only a matter of time.

"Heay Vegeta, are you going to fight me or what?" Gohan asked from above. Vegeta snapped back from his thoughts. Kakarot's passing was a blessing in some ways, who'd have thought his son would become so cocky. With the proper teachings the boy could turn into a very good warrior not great like he Vegeta but very good too. A smirk graced his lips; perhaps he wouldn't kill the boy after all. What greater revenge to have Kakarot comeback to find his son turned into a true warrior like Vegeta himself.

A ruthless warrior who strived to reach his full potential. Vegeta took to the sky his ascend slow as he watched the boy behind his crimson eyes. That would all come later, after he beat the boy near to death he'd breathe him back to life, awaken the Saiyin in his blood. Later the boy would thank him but as for now, Vegeta shifted in blinding speed to land a blow connecting with bone, he'd let him eat dirt.

-/-

Bulma's fingers clutched around the steering wheel as she flew in her aircraft into the night. She wasn't sure where they were fighting but she had a hunch. Images kept drifting into her line of vision, she couldn't get rid of that gruesome sketch on that wall. She wasn't even sure of what she'd say to Vegeta if she got there in time. Hell, she wasn't even sure if that was Vegeta. She clenched her teeth trying to surpass the fear that gnawed at her.

She yearned for the recklessness she'd possessed in her younger years. Things were different now; it wasn't all about her and her need for excitement anymore. Yes, the urge was still there and if it ever started up again all she had to do was remember the plane crash curtsey to the late Dr. Gero. Nope those days for her were over, she had Trunks to think about now. She wasn't only Bulma the beautiful genius but also Bulma the wife and mother.

Never before had the night been so dark during a full moon, it was almost eerie, but she couldn't turn back now. Yes, her relationship with Vegeta hadn't always been easy and she'd started to think it never would be, but she loved him. Regardless of everything, she loved him. It was a blessing and a curse but she carried it around her like the crown she knew Vegeta sometimes wished he could bestow on her. Vegeta didn't know this but to her he'd always been the prince, whether as a royal pain or as the knight in blue spandex he'd been a prince to her.

She didn't care about whose Ki blast was the biggest or whose hair turned a brighter hue of gold all she cared about and had cared about since the day she fell in love with him, was Vegeta. Vegeta the jerk who never says 'I love you', Vegeta the father who didn't know how to tell his son he was proud of him and Vegeta the Prince without a thrown.

Now she just had to find a way to make him see that. That no, she didn't love him because of, but in spite of. Before she lost him to his biggest enemy…his own self.

-/-

He leaned back on his seat his eyes staring into the wide abyss before him. A hand stroked his mustache absently as thoughts swam in his mind. His muscles were tense from the confinement he resided in and from the yearning to do battle, real battle that is. His musing was halted by a firm knock on his door and he raised a hand gesturing the young soldier in, though his eyes shifting with reluctance from the view "Sire there has been a reading," the soldier said panting. He sat more in attention but refused to allow the glimmer of hope he felt surface.

Too long his hopes had been raised only to have them dashed at the very last. "Continue," he said gruffly. The soldier took a moment to compose himself. "From a planet two years from now, but with our ship we can reach it in a day," the soldier said. He sat quietly weighing the cons in his mind. He placed his hand on his chest, clutching the emblem holding his cape together. "Twelve hours then I want to have reached this planet," he said finally his voice brooking no argument. The soldier gulped hesitant but nodded, with a bow he walked to the door.

"And soldier," he called out his eyes drifting back to the screen window before him. "Yes Sire?" the soldier asked. He let a silence draw out before he spoke again, his voice edging into threat; "Find my son…find Vegeta,"

~TBC~

I'm so proud of this chapter. I actually got into Bulma's POV. The thing about 'loving him in spite of' I actually got from something my mother once said so I thank her for that. SO please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

**Author's note:** Thank you to all that reviewed the previous chapter and I hoped I cleared up any confusion in my replies. I must stress that the following chapter is confusing a bit. I brought in Tarble(Like how that rhymes with trouble?) And more will be explained about why the Saiyins have been searching for Vegeta. Also, Trunks is about to feature back because he plays a pivotal role in the oncoming chapters.

Trunks let out a long sigh, making a point to draw as much emphasis as possible but alas, his younger friend paid him no heed and continued to shove rice into his mouth. Trunks glared at Goten; couldn't he see something was wrong here?

"Goten where is Gohan?" he asked drawing out each syllable. The four year old seemed to halt his feast, crunching up his face in deep concentration. Trunks held his breath but a moment later Goten shrugged and resumed his meal. Trunks sighed again, he wasn't sure whether it was Goten's age but the younger demi Saiyin could be so thick sometimes.

Trunks checked the passage outside the room taking note that Chichi was preoccupied with something else. He strode to the window latching it open. That caught Goten's attention and he stared at Trunks.

"Trunks its night WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he asked in an accusatory voice. Trunks quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"Would you be quiet!" he scolded, "If you must know I'm going to help out my dad and them," he replied. Goten seemed confused, then again when wasn't he? "There's a battle somewhere and my Dad and your brother are fighting an evil villain, so I'm going to show Dad how strong I've gotten by helping them," Trunks stated smirking.

"But Trunks if your dad and my brother are fighting the monster than why should we also go?" Goten asked. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Not we just me your still a baby," he said with a dismissive wave. Goten looked angry. "Hey I'm not a baby I can fight just as good as you!" Goten pointed out standing and abandoning his meal. Secretly Trunks applauded himself; Goten had just played right into his hand.

"Well I'm not convinced don't want you holding me back you know?" Trunks said standing before the open window. "I promise I won't besides I know where their fighting," Goten stated with a smile. Trunks glared at his friend, how could Goten know something he didn't?

"Liar," he said. Goten shrugged as he pulled on his boots. "Okay…" he said with a shrug. Of all the times to play smart Goten chooses this time? Trunks thought.

"Okay fine where are they?" he demanded. "Say the magic words," Goten said amusement on his face. Trunks growled. Didn't Goten realize this was life and death? But one look from the younger Saiyin Trunks realized Goten would be stubborn about this. "Fine…Please," he said jaws clenching. Goten's smile broadened. "Race you there!" Goten called out as he jumped out the window and soared to the sky.

Trunks groaned obviously not knowing the destination he'd be forced to tag behind Goten. With one last look around the room, he jumped and began the pursuit. His dad would be so proud. He thought.

-/-

He threw another punch landing it on Gohan's bloodied face. "Bow before me," he ground out. The boy shook his head, teeth clenched,

"Never," he said defending a blow to his right eye. Gohan had long since lost track of time, the battle seeming to have lasted a life time. At some point, he and Vegeta had seemed evenly matched but as he began to tire, Vegeta had strived on. Experience and strength alone placing him way above him.

He sprung backwards creating a distance between him and Vegeta, he had enough strength to gather a powerful kamahameha blast that would surely end Vegeta. He stood on wobbly knees, squinting as the head wound continued to bleed into his left eye. Sheer will made him continue even when he wanted to drop down and accept defeat. Vegeta stood watching him, his look betraying nothing but the snarl on his lips.

He swallowed and stole a glance at Krillin a galactic disc would be helpful right now, he thought grimly, but Krillin seemed frozen in space as if the horror alone had rendered him motionless. He turned back to Vegeta readying his arms. With a deep breath, he began to call his final blast.

-/-

King Vegeta stared at the screen, hands laid on the control panel. They weren't traveling fast enough. "You what's the hold up?" he demanded at a soldier who was furiously typing over a consol pad.

"Nothing Sire we are nearly there," he replied eyes skirting over the king. King Vegeta growled his frustrations mounting, time was off the essence. They'd wasted already so much time trekking Vegeta down that they barely had any left. If they were to survive, they needed to reach him in time.

"What if he hasn't ascended yet father?" came a smooth voice from the entrance. King Vegeta turned regarding his youngest son with mild fury. "Vegeta has ascended!" he declared. Tarble smirked arms folded over his chest. "Your belief in your son is most admirable father, but say the seer was wrong? Say Vegeta has not transformed into Chuanshuo(i)? Then we are all to meet a horrible end!" Tarble said his eyes flashing anger.

King Vegeta advanced onto his son control reining him in at the last moment. "Vegeta has ascended," the King replied through gritted teeth.

"Let's hope so… for all our sakes," Tarble said before turning ad heading out again. "Tell me father one last thing," Tarble said back turned. "Is your precious son willing to die for his people? Will Vegeta be willing to sacrifice all he has for you?" he asked turning the corner just in time to miss the oncoming blast.

The King clenched his fists turning back to the screen. For too long they had drifted between universes seeking a way to remove the spell the seer had put upon them. At the time, the spell had seemed necessary, Frieza was predicted to destroy their planet and they had to escape. They had turned to the ancients, one in particular who could manipulate realities and alter destiny.

She would remove him and some of the more powerful Saiyins in time to survive the explosion but in doing so, they would be placed in a time warp- drifting through the universes. Years of travel and they had met another seer one who promised to remove the spell if given enough power in exchange.

It had seemed near impossible at first but then a messenger had heard of a Saiyin who had ascended into power and destroyed Frieza. Only Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz hadn't been on the planet or the time warp during the explosion so one of them had to have ascended. Vegeta having had been the strongest and most promising of the three must have been the one to ascend.

They had to find Vegeta before their time passed and they faded into nothing. The King stared at the oncoming planet; they had covered the distance in remarkable time. Soon they'd be landing. They were going to find Vegeta and end the curse.

"_Is your precious son willing to die for his people? Will Vegeta be willing to sacrifice all he has for you?"_ Tarble's taunting words played on the King's mind. Yes, the sacrifice they wanted from Vegeta was great but as a Prince, his people should come first. Surely, the Saiyin race meant more to him then his own exist?

The king knew that even as a boy Vegeta had always wanted to prove himself worthy of the royal title he had, time wouldn't change that need and a chance to prove it would be too great for him not to take. The King was a father but first he was the ruler and as such, decisions had to be made no matter the consequences involved.

About the seer, refer back to Vegeta's dream in chapter 5. I was feeling whimsical so the stuff about the seers and time warps ect all part of my own twisted imagination to give a plausible reason on how the Saiyins survived the explosion. Cut this chapter into two because it became too long so it's more an interlude for the following chapter.

AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW, FEEDBACK ENCOURAGES THE AUTHOR.

i Chinese translation for 'The Legend'


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note**: okay firstly thank you for the reviews. Secondly to be honest i had decided on abandoning this fic, and then it kept eating at me because I felt like I was giving up. This chapter i felt lacked because there was such a huge lapse between this chapter and the previous one, so I'm just getting the feeling of this story back.

I no longer like the initial plot for this so I'm changing it though you will hardly notice; I need to find my inner crazy Vegeta again so I promise to have the next chapter up to par.

/

The smell of blood always had the same effect on him. It drove him into rage but mostly, mostly it breathed him life especially when said blood wasn't his.

He dangled Kakarot's spawn by the scruff of his neck, he was no longer a worthy opponent, never had been. Disappointed but mostly disgusted he tossed the battered body to the ground, watching with disinterest as it landed with a thud on the ground

No one on this blasted planet was left to challenge him yet it didn't excite him in the least. With a grunt he flexed his fingers and descended to the ground.

His keen hearing picked up the disturbance in the air, from opposite directions he could make out on coming Ki signatures.

He recognized them of course and a less honourable man would flee, he wouldn't.

Hadn't she always urged him to be 'himself'? Well it seems she was about to meet the true Prince after all.

His son and the youngest of Kakarot's spawns he would deal with as he saw fit. They were still young enough to be moulded into perfection, his ideal warriors.

There was a time, a long time ago deep in the barracks of his memories he'd wanted to be the embodiment of a true Prince. But why settle for less when he could rule the world?

Freiza damn his soul to hell was gone, Kakarot had taken the cowards way out so there was no longer anyone who stood between him and ruling the entire galaxy.

There would be bloodshed, he wanted the sand to weep his destruction, and he wanted the power to consume him.

Idle things like love and family had no place in times of war; he had no heart to love with. It was blackened by years of abuse and planning his emancipation until the only thing holding him in tact was revenge.

He looked up, she was here.

He didn't step away from the basking from the moonlight he wanted every inch of the monster to be revealed, wanted it to be etched into her memory.

Then she could lose the human feelings that she harboured for him and see him for what he truly was.

The aircraft landed and when the dust settled she was standing there, rugged and her forehead spotting a red welt yet never before did she look more beautiful. Eyes burning with determination and hands clenched into tight fists.

He watched her make her way to him and waited.

When she reached him, panting she raised her palm and struck him across the face. He could have easily dodged it, but then it wasn't like it could leave a mark. After her initial outbreak she broke down, tears of frustration and hurt marring her face.

Vegeta watched her cry, his face passive and void of any emotion. Better he freed her now then later after he destroyed her planet to shreds.

"Please Vegeta, you don't have to do this," she pleaded clutching at his bloodied armour, eyes filled with pain.

He watched her intensely for a moment, and then lifted a gloved hand to cup her quivering chin,

"It is a necessity,' he replied simply before dropping his hand and stepping away from her hold. She wanted to say more, try to dissuade him with promises of love.

"You aren't a monster damnit!" she cried stepping forward.

"That is where you are wrong woman; I'm nothing if not a monster,"

"I won't give up on you!"

"Really even after seeing this?" he turned her face to the heap that was Gohan. She gasped rushing to the fallen young demi-saiyin.

Now there would be no doubt in her mind of what he was capable of. He watched as she sank to her knees cradling the boy on her lap and sobbing over him.

Krillin whom he really had forgotten all about descending next to them, to offer senzu beans. It was all tragic really, they'd trusted him to some degree and he'd used that same trust to destroy them.

He looked up just as Trunks and Goten arrived. Faces still caring child-like innocence, innocence that all too soon will be smeared of their faces. Goten immediately flew to the huddled group while Trunks landed before Vegeta.

His eyes were wide and full of questions, he knew this was his father yet he could recognize the man before him.

"Father what happened?"

Such a child-like question to ask and with such trust.

His son who was so unlike him yet resembled him so much waited on his words of reassurance, but none was forth coming.

Then from the distance he sensed it, something in him wondered wildly if perhaps he was not mistaken. Eyes wide he searched to skies, heart racing in his chest.

"Father?"

"Quiet!" it came out harsher then he wanted but he was never an apologizing man so he said nothing when Trunks stared at him with a wounded expression.

His eyes locked onto the spaceship in the far and he knew.

Distance.

"Woman!" he called with urgency.

Bulma raised red rimmed eyes at him still cradling the boy.

"Get them out of here!" they just stared at him and he wondered why he cared for their safety.

"Bulma get them out of here!" his command was almost frantic.

Finally something clicked in the blue-haired genius and she handed Gohan over to Krillen, who proceeded to take him to the aircraft followed closely behind Goten.

"Father I won't leave you!" Trunks stated, squaring his shoulders with determination.

"Trunks! Let's go," Bulma called her eyes lingering only for a second on Vegeta.

Trunks shook his head refusing to abandon his father.

"Boy, go with your mother," Vegeta ordered.

Trunks opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it, then turned and followed Bulma to the awaiting aircraft.

She turned and gave him a long look,

"I'll come back for you," she mouthed before disappearing into the aircraft.

She refused to give up on him.

He watched their aircraft ascend to the skies, disappearing just in time with the descent of the spaceship.

Vegeta turned red eyes to the doors.

The doors hissed and slowly with the clearing of dust he saw him. The man he'd have died for once, the same man that sold him to the devil.

His father.

There were questions flooding his mind, but above that hatred swelled and coiled at the sight of them. His very own people that had left him to fend for himself.

Years he'd dreamt of the day they would all kneel down at him, years filled with hatred and the need to surpass every being in the universe.

Vegeta had been wrong, the fight wasn't over yet. Why the real battle had only just began.

**A/N**: Like I stated before bare with me. Call it madness or just plain determination but I want to see the completion of this fic. So please drop a review, feedback is welcomed.

If any errors were noted, please point them out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad there are still readers out there who still read this! Sorry the update is so late, but I hope to change that by working on this again more regularly.

/

Vegeta straightened up, his posture ready.

"My son!" the king exclaimed beaming at him as he descended the ramp, walking regally towards the son he left for dead.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta demanded gruffly his eyes glaring, their crimson glint shining menacingly in the bright moonlight.

The Saiyins were dead at least that's what he'd been left to believe for so long.

The King visibly faltered, he actually had the nerve to look offended.

"Is that any way to greet your father, your King?" he demanded.

Vegeta chuckled folding his arms over his chest.

"My father is dead and as for seeing a King? Frankly I don't see one," he spat out.

King Vegeta's face consorted to one of rage. He'd known Vegeta might be difficult, but he hadn't expected him to be outright about it. Ungrateful brat. He thought angrily.

"So this is the mud ball planet?" a voice sneered walking to stand next to the king, "No wonder you stayed here so long brother, you must have fit right in,"

"Why don't you step closer and say that to my face?" Vegeta asked menacingly.

"I'm not afraid of you Vegeta!" Tarble snapped

That caused another chuckle to erupt from Vegeta's chest,

"Really? Because you should be," he snarled walking slowly towards them.

"Vegeta we didn't come for a fight, I came back for you," King Vegeta said placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

[Flashback]

_His heart raced in his chest as he pushed his way through the confused men, forcing his small body between them._

_He was running and fear kept him from looking back, fear that if he did he'd see that monsters face again. He ran faster urging his tired legs to keep moving. He was so close now, so very close._

_His open palms pushed with all his might against the heavy doors, bursting into the room._

"_Father!" he cried running to the man he'd considered hero above all._

_But instead of the warm welcome he'd expected the King regarded him angrily, grabbing his shoulders to halt him,_

"_Boy what are you doing back?" he demanded shaking him with each word._

_Though confused by his father's anger the boy spoke up in trembling tones,_

"_I escaped Father, to be with you. I came back for you,"_

_The King flung the boy away,_

"_You stupid boy, I told you to stay in that ship! You defy me again?"_

_The boy now trembling in fear shook his head voice quivering,_

"_No, I came back, I came back for you, father" he cried rising on shaking legs to stand._

"_It seems your monkey needs a tighter leash, Vegeta," a voice purred from the doorway._

_The boy could feel the fear twist itself in the pit of his stomach again, but he'd never give the monster the satisfaction of seeing him scared. He bawled his hands into fists willing his knees to stop shaking and the tears not to fall._

"_No Lord Frieza, it was just a mistake. It was not his intention to insult you, his just a boy," King Vegeta pleaded._

"_You monkeys and your little continuous mistakes. You said he would benefit my fleet Vegeta, but I think his a liability..." Frieza's voice trailed off as he walked to the small boy._

"_No Lord Frieza, his worthy just give him time. I beg you my Lord," the King begged._

_Frieza laughed coldly as he stood before the boy that met his eyes defiantly,_

"_Maybe you have a point," he said softly running a black claw lightly over the boy's cheek, who visibly flinched, "Let's wait and see then,"_

"_Thank you my Lord, I promise he won't escape again," King Vegeta said, turning a meaningful glare at his son._

_The boy didn't understand, was his father leaving him to this monster? Couldn't he see he didn't want to leave?_

"_But Father-" the boy's words died in his mouth as the King backhanded him, flinging him to the floor._

"_You will not disobey me boy! Now go and make our race proud and stop acting like some spoilt brat!" he commanded angrily._

_Perplexed the boy clutched at his burning cheek, biting his tongue to stave off the tears._

'_Wow, seems I was wrong about you Vegeta. You have the backbone to run a kingdom after all...even if it's a monkey zoo," Frieza sneered turning to leave, "Zarbon, get the boy. I don't wish to linger another second around these animals,"_

_A tall feminine looking man stepped forward, roughly grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck and muttering his detests at having to come n direct contact with the filthy monkey._

_The boy struggled, but it was futile and grasping at straws he called out to his father to save him, but the king turned his back and remained silent._

_Frustrated to tears the boy glared angrily at his father's back,_

"_I came back! I came back for you!" were his last words as the doors closed shut after him._

_That night in his cell he would cry for the last time and never again. No matter the torture, Frieza would never get the satisfaction of seeing him cry, again._

[]

Vegeta shrugged off the King's hand,

"Funny I did the same thing for you once," he said coldly.

The King sighed, no remorse,

"You can make this easy or difficult, Vegeta. What will your choice be?" the King asked.

Vegeta grinned taking a fighting stance,

"Why don't I make the difficult one and see who will be the last man standing?" he mocked.

"Fine then, Azack step forward," the king commanded and a tall Saiyin stepped forward eyeing Vegeta nervously.

"Er my lord perhaps-"

"Do you refuse?" King Vegeta demanded.

The Saiyin warrior faltered nervously.

"Then you're in the wrong race," The King spat out.

Tarble visibly smiled cruelly,

"Father can I?" he asked and the King nodded in a split moment light erupted from Tarble's open palm, obliterating the warrior.

"Now," the King started seriously, "I'm certain there are no more uncertainties?"

The Saiyins slowly but determinedly stepped out, forming a battle formation. Vegeta curled his tail around his waist, surveying the Saiyins with a grin.

"Bana!" King Vegeta called out.

A Saiyin stepped out; he stretched out his hands to the skies releasing a cry as he began to evolve into an ape.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow inquiringly,

"We have evolved in many ways since last son, now we can control our transformation. Will you stand by your decision?" The King asked with a grin.

"Is that a trick question or has dimension travel messed with your head?" Vegeta asked taking flight, "Because a true Saiyin never surrenders...no matter the cost,"

/

"Mom, what's going on?" Trunks demanded nothing he and Goten had witnessed made sense.

Why was Gohan so badly beaten up? What happened to his father?

"Krillin, just place him in the tank," Bulma said opening the door to the lab

"Mom!"

"Trunks please not right now," Bulma chided her son exasperated and trying to sort her own muddled thoughts.

Vegeta needed her whether the baka knew it or not. Needed her to remind him who he'd become.

Trunks sighed turning to his friend, but Goten was sobbing by Gohan's regenerative tank, he probably wouldn't be any help right now. Trunks folded his arms over his chest annoyed his father didn't think him strong enough to fight this new enemy with him.

Well he'd show his dad and the only way to do it was to go back. His Mom was busy typing furiously at her computer and Krillin was comforting Goten no one could stop him if he left now.

Glancing one last time at them he leaped into the air, blasting into the night.

**A/N:** Tried to avoid grammar errors and such. Well hope the wait wasn't disappointing? If you're still interested in more then I'll appreciate positive feedback and reviews!


End file.
